The Man Behind the Masks
by On the write lines
Summary: "That's why I made you a mask," she'd said. "When you wear a mask, you can be whoever you want to be. Doesn't that make you happy?" When Ronri Okane discovers that he has a mysterious power, he is forced to leave his village and seek answers. An origin story for the Happy Mask Salesman. This is also one of my Fan Fiction Friday stories on Zelda Dungeon!
1. Chapter 1

**The Man Behind the Masks - Chapter 1**

"You burst into my father's office to drag me out for this?" I stared at Yasei, not quite sure whether to consider this as an intrusion or a rescue.

"I know! Isn't it great?"

She had that manic smile on her face again. The smile that said, whatever I'd planned for the day had just gone up in smoke.

I held _it_ up, with its turquoise dribbled streaks down the sides and yellow suns painted around the eye sockets. "It's just a mask. Surely, this could have waited until the end of the day?"

The smile screwed-up like a ball of paper. "Just – a - mask?" Her two firm hands clamped onto my shoulders and my whole body shook. "Are you blind, Ronri? Take a look at the craftmanship. Someone has poured their entire heart and soul into this piece of art. Can't you feel the artist's struggle and torment? Don't you understand the meaning of it?" She released me and thrust the mask towards my nose. "They're trying to say how unfair life is and how they need to be brave to endure the pain and suffering of the world!"

Again, I studied the mask for these significant messages but they escaped me. "I… are we even talking about the same thing?"

"Look harder," she insisted. "And tell me what you see."

I did try, honestly. "Well, the eyes are crooked and the painting is shambolic. I'm certain some of the younger children in the village could do a better job."

She yanked on two handfuls of her curly black hair. "I can't believe you just said that. Actually no, I _can_ believe you just said that."

I used to have a bad habit of telling the truth. I told things as they were because when your father is an accountant for the mayor, you have to learn to be succinct.

A stubby finger jabbed into my chest. "Do I need to remind you that I'm the only friend you've got around here?"

"No, I am fully aware that due to my father I'm not exactly popular."

"Well, if your old man cancels the Harvest Festival, what did you expect?"

I undid my top button and pulled at the collar. "But we had the floods, then a drought. What little harvest we have left to celebrate is rather insignificant. Is it not prudent to buy extra grain for a harsh winter?"

Yasei tossed the mask from side to side in her hands. "You know, people need more than food to live through the winter. You have to have something to look forward to _after_ the snows have gone. You know, something fun?"

"Fun, yes…fun." _Such an odd word really, where does it come from?_ I thought. "As you already know, my father does not know the meaning of the word."

She scratched the back of her head. "He didn't forget _again_?" I glared at her. "Then by the Goddesses, why are you tidying his files?"

The grass came into view as it often did when pondering a question. Why indeed. If my own father could not acknowledge the day of my birth, it was my responsibility to do so. Except, it is so very hard to celebrate a birthday alone.

She rummaged inside her battered leather backpack. "Here."

I considered the object she was offering, half wrapped and half falling out of blue paper. The green ribbon had been tied into a droopy lopsided bow and reminded me of a sad dog.

"What is it?"

Yasei smirked. "Since you don't like the mask, I made you. I bought you something else just in case."

"I'm sorry, _you_ made that?" I said, incredulous.

She nodded and put it on. "Yep, slaved away all last week. You're right about my carving though; the eyes aren't straight." She giggled. "What are you waiting for? Go on, open it."

Birthday presents were somewhat of a novelty. I had given up long ago asking my father for such things, _'What use does a boy have for toys?' _he would say._ 'Save your money, you never know what might happen.' _So, I did.

Having butterflies rather than bricks in my stomach felt nice. I took my time; not wanting this to be over, but Yasei perched on my shoulder making it ache.

"You don't save the paper silly, rip it," she said, nudging me with her elbow.

There wasn't much in the way of paper _to_ rip but I followed the instructions regardless. I picked up the object and felt the satisfying stretch and pull of a rubber band. "An actual slingshot." I couldn't believe my luck.

"You haven't stopped going on about it since dad got them in stock. And I'm not a cheap skate either I saved up and bought it with my own rupees. I knew you'd get funny otherwise."

"Thank you!" I said, practically bouncing on the spot. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Yasei shrugged. "Yeah, yeah, I know I'm the best, so let's go try it out, already." She dragged me by the sleeve. "Come on, I know a place."

Our town (which in truth is more like a village) is called Kawaranai. Having studied the geography of the local area, I can only conclude that we are too small to be worthy of note on a map. But I can assure you, that we do exist in the eastern region of Hyrule. It is a developing settlement, at least that's what father says, but it never seems to change. We have farmers that tend the land, a small herd of cattle and one shop. The nearby river is called the Kawa, which eventually runs underground to meet Lake Hylia in the south west.

A booming voice called out to us. "Hey now, if it isn't the birthday boy himself."

I waved to the large man, who put down the crate he was carrying with a loud thud. "Good morning, Mr Muryō, are you going to the trading market at Hyrule Castle soon?"

"Aye, I'll be setting off in the morning. Got some deliveries to make and I'm hoping to pick up a few other bits too." He grinned at the girl. "You still wanting a mask? Not a pretty dolly like the other girls?"

She stuck out her tongue. "No way, how can you pretend to be a dragon with a stupid doll?"

Mr Muryō sighed. "Trust my daughter to want a mask. You should see what else they have there: music boxes, pinwheels and sickle moon flags. Feels like a holiday when the market's in full swing."

"Then let me go with you," Yasei begged, lacing her fingers together.

But he shook his head. "When you're older. I need to be trading not babysitting. Now don't give me that look, you don't even know the first thing about haggling! Soon as you learn the ropes properly, I'll think about it then."

"But-"

"So, you got your present already, eh?" Mr Muryō turned away and ruffled my auburn hair. "You may as well have these deku seeds too, Happy Birthday, son."

I bowed as he gave the small pouch to me. "Thank you, sir."

"Pa, will you stop embarrassing him? We have to go practise," Yasei hissed.

"Alright, alright, you kids have fun. I'll see you later."

* * *

A short pleasant walk brought us to Swift Violet Woods, where a carpet of delicate purple petals swayed in the light breeze. Sunlight glinted through the leaves as Yasei raced ahead to the clearing, where a huge tree stump had been buried upside down many years ago. The dead roots of the tree could still be seen, intertwined with each other forming what resembled an altar. It was because of this, and the monstrous size of the oak that it had become affectionately known as the Giant's Table. Surrounding the table were 32 tall timber posts that had been driven into the ground in a perfect circle, but there was no one left in the village who was old enough to tell me what they were for.

"What's taking so long?" Yasei groaned. She'd managed to fashion her skirt into a pair of culottes and shimmied up to the top in seconds.

In comparison, my new shoes were scuffed and I'd lost a few buttons trying to follow. "Coming." I swung my left leg onto the ledge.

"Hey Ronri, you ever heard that the timbers in the ground are really giant's teeth?"

Having finally scrambled onto the Giant's Table, I lay panting on my back. "Father believes… that Poe stories are just superstitious… nonsense."

"I heard that if a person dares to lie on the table and fall asleep, the spirits will make the giant's mouth open and devour them."

"Well, it would be my luck to be eaten by a giant on my birthday." I muttered under my breath.

She held out a hand and hauled me to my feet. "Not today, today you are going to be the great hero that defeats the giant."

"I've told you before, I'm not very good at pretending to be things."

"That's why I made you a mask," she said holding it out once more. "When you wear a mask, you can be whoever you want to be. Doesn't that make you happy?"

_Is it even right to be happy that you are someone else_? I wondered, as my hands shook to fix the wooden mask into place. "If my father caught me wearing this…"

"He won't, now take a shot at the giant's teeth. That's a good one - dead ahead."

I pulled out the slingshot, my arms straining as I took aim for the nearest post. The deku seed whizzed straight passed and disappeared into the bushes. The giant's tooth remained, mocking me with its undented bark. "I think this hero is going to need a lot of practise."

"Let me show you how to do it," Yasei said, relieving me of my present. She closed one eye and stretched the rubber band to maximum. WHOOSH! We both watched enthralled as a large chunk of wood flew up into the air. "Take that giant!"

I cannot be certain how long we spent in the woods, only that by the time we had ran out of deku seeds my aim had improved significantly and my face ached from laughing so much. The late afternoon sun played hide and seek in the clouds, whilst we drank a pint of Lon Lon milk between us and polished off the wild berries we'd found.

"It isn't fair." Yasei snatched at some flowers to make a chain. "I'd give anything to go to Hyrule Castle. How am I supposed to learn to be a merchant if I don't even travel anywhere?"

I leaned back against the oak tree, my forehead hot and sticky. "If you volunteered to work in the shop for a few hours -"

"Yeah, Pa would just love that. I don't want to be stuck behind the same counter selling the same things and talking to the same people for the rest of my life."

"Would that be so awful? I still cannot fathom this desire you have to leave the village." As my eyelids drooped, she dumped a crown of Swift Violets on my head and sank down beside me.

"I keep telling you, I need to see what's out there. Geez, the thought of living my whole life in Kawaranai … why would you want to stay? Nothing happens here, it's boring. And besides, don't you want to get away from your dad?"

I couldn't deny it. Even if the thought of leaving everything behind terrified me. To have my fate tied to my father would be worse. I felt it every time I bit my tongue or pushed down the anger that flared up sometimes. "Yes, of course. I just need to find my own path that's all."

"You could be my assistant if you want, until you find out." She grinned. "We could go travelling and explore Hyrule together."

In the sunshine with a happy full stomach, I actually found myself toying with the idea. "Maybe we could…" I slurred.

"Ronri Okane, what do you think you're doing?" A man asked stepping forward swatting away a stray branch with his cane.

Automatically my back straightened to attention. He was wearing the same white shirt as I but of course it was immaculate. "I'm playing, father."

Father removed his spectacles and gave them a brief polish with a clean handkerchief before replacing them. His cold blue eyes were inspecting and judging at the same time.

"You disgrace me."

"It is my birthday father," I reminded him, as if somehow this fact might make any difference.

"Yes, you're tenth. At that age I was considered a man and no longer a boy. Tell me, does a man play in the woods?" He strolled towards us and Yasei's hands balled into fists. "Does a man roll in the dirt and wear flowers in his hair?" I had no answers for him and even if I did, they would be wrong anyway. My father smiled and cocked his head to one side. "A slingshot?"

"Yes, a present from my friend." My throat felt dry as if someone had poured gravel down it.

"May I?" he asked, already tugging it from my fingers. He examined the weapon and pulled at the rubber band. "I possessed one of these myself in the past."

"I've never heard you talk about it."

My father nodded. "Easy to use but tricky to master, I remember using the neighbour's cat as a target once." He laughed at me. "And when my father found out, he took my sling shot and snapped it…in half."

I heard the sickening crack but it was only when Yasei started yelling that the two discarded pieces made any sense. "Why did you do that?"

"Leave, this is a conversation between my son and I." His voice was a low growl.

But Yasei had never been the type to do as she was told. "I'm not going anywhere."

Defiance would not end well. The precious mask tucked under my armpit was the only solid thing in my world right now. I dragged her back, hating the way her green eyes reflected my pathetic face. "You have to go," I wheezed.

She thumped my chest. "It's not fair. It's your birthday."

"I know."

As I watched her dash through the trees, I hoped that she wouldn't reach Mr Muryō and tell him what my father had done. It never helped. I saw two faceless shadows; long, black and thin on the ground. _I wish I could be someone else_, I thought taking off the flower crown and letting it drop over the slingshot's broken body.

My father sneered. "So, you received another present for your birthday?"

Slowly, I revealed the mask. "The artist is trying to say how unfair life is and how they need to be brave to endure the pain and suffering of the world."

"Is that so? I never realised you held such an interest in the arts, Ronri. But what use does a man have for a mask?"

To anyone else this may have sounded logical, reasonable even. He came closer and my finger nails dug into the wood. I backed away.

"Give it to me." He frowned, continuing to advance.

I looked down at the hero mask, it seemed to be smiling at me. "You can be whoever you want to be," I whispered.

"I said, give it to me." The swish of his cane punctuated his command.

For the first time as a man, I looked at my father and uttered the one word I'd never been able to say.

"No."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Man Behind the Masks - Chapter 2 **

I'd heard it said that children look to their parents more as gods than human beings. I considered this, as the sting on my knuckles left me breathless. It had been a long time since the last experience of my father's wrath. I had mastered early on how to avoid punishment, not by running away and hiding, nor by playing tricks for attention. All I had to do was become invisible. If I had no opinions; agreed politely and took no interest in the flow of my life, I had peace.

When the second crack came, the hero's mask flew out of my hands. Father poked the tip of the cane into my solar plexus and his jaw had gone into some sort of spasm. "Just what has got into you?" he demanded.

_Got into me?_ I thought. _Perhaps I am acting a tad rebellious today, more like Yasei really. She did mention something about masks possessing the energy of their maker. No, I think it was more spiritual than that…I should have paid more attention. _

"That mask belongs to me." I looked father in the eye, the raw skin of my right-hand throbbing.

He squeezed the cane handle, an owl's head carved from wood. "I have brought you up with all the skills befitting of an Okane. I am not going to let you throw it away and become the town fool. Do you want the other children to tease you more?"

"I have not cared about them in years father, did you not realise?" I stepped away from the cane and went to retrieve the mask before he had the chance to destroy that too. He stalked after me, rumbling breaths filled my ears. I had never seen him this frantic before, my father always maintained his composure, even when Mr Muryō had threatened to 'knock his lights out' once when he made Yasei cry.

He grabbed a fistful of my shirt. "I will not stand for this Ronri," he warned.

I jerked away, wood and bone connected as my body went rigid. I was always the type of child that bruised easily but at this rate I would have bruises on my bruises. I lumbered towards the hero mask. It was all I could see through my blurred vision until I went to ground, the mask embraced in my arms.

"How long do you intend to stay like this, curled up like some cowardly hedgehog?" Father snarled. He brought the cane down again, _thwack _and again, _thwack_.

_If I hold on long enough, he'll tire himself out. _I promised myself. My father knew instinctively where to strike, jabs to my sides. I tucked my elbows in. _He won't kill me; I am his apprentice after all._ But I wasn't prepared for the sudden blow to the head and I cried out. Then the dizziness came and I realised that I couldn't save the mask and myself. My neck was forced back as he pulled my hair.

"After everything I have done for you - ungrateful wretch!"

Father's words were arrows embedding themselves into my heart. The giant's table was spinning. I clung to the mask. _I hate you; I hate you. _The voice in my mind screamed, the one that told me this was wrong, the one I had always ignored.

"By Din, I will have that mask, and when I do, it will burn in her fire!"

_I hate you; I hate you…_ My chest tightened, but at the same time I could feel something warm that made my fingertips tingle. I gawked; a dark orb had surrounded the hero's mask. It crackled with jagged gold and purple sparks and the heat in my hands became so intense I feared they'd be burnt off! I could only struggle as it grew larger and larger, whirled faster and faster. _Help I can't stop it!_

Finally, it burst. The force of the shockwave sent father flying. He landed hard and cowered as a shower of leaves and splintered wood rained down.

After I uncurled, all was still. "Father?" I croaked. After such a fall, the least I expected was a groan. Reluctantly, my legs remembered their function and I staggered over. "I did not mean to…"

He flinched as I came near. "Stay away from me."

At least he was still alive. _By the Goddesses, what was that just now?_ I turned the mask over and back again. _How? _I wondered. _How did this happen?_ Suddenly, I felt an overwhelming desire to find out. But it dawned on me that the likelihood of finding answers in Kawaranai would be zero. This was a village of farmers not users of magic. If I wanted the truth, I would have to go further afield. _There has to be someone in Hyrule who knows._

I turned to father. "I'm leaving the village."

His eyes went wide as he tried in vain to readjust his broken glasses. "What? But where will you go? What will you do?"

These were very big questions for a ten-year-old boy. I shrugged my shoulders with a smile. "Wherever and whatever I wish." And with that I left the god behind, now nothing more than an old man smarting at the rude jolt to his coccyx.

* * *

Wisely, Father had stayed away that evening as I gathered my clothes, the map of Hyrule I'd studied, my rock collection, parchment & ink, tinder box, ointment and a few glass bottles. The rupees I'd saved over the years felt reassuringly heavy in my wallet and I dusted off an old cloak. Just as I'd finished, there was a knock at the door.

In the darkness, Yasei lifted up her lantern and scowled at me. "I can't believe you get to see Hyrule Castle before me, insensitive moron!"

"Daughter, that isn't a very kind thing to say to Ronri," A woman with long, brown dreadlocks and a floral cardigan scolded. She was carrying a large bundle in her hands and strolled on in. "We came to see how you were getting on with your packing. Ah, so you've set everything out already, you are very organized."

"Thank you, Mrs Muryō. I was just looking for something to put it in, but it seems father only keeps small satchels for his papers. Maybe I could tie it in a big bundle with a stick, like they do in fairy tales?"

"I think we can do a little better than that." She winked at me and turned to the table. "This is a travel pack." There was a quick glance at my belongings before she nodded. "Yes, should be big enough. Now, let's pack everything in nice and snug. Yasei, you roll up that sleeping bag as tight as you can, so we can drag it through the top."

Under Mrs Muryō's guidance it didn't take long to fit everything in neatly. I tottered sideways a little as the reality of the pack's full weight set in. "This will take some getting used to," I gasped.

Yasei rolled her eyes as I wobbled forward. "So, are you taking that _crooked, shambolic_ thing with you?"

We grinned at each other. I had not fully explained what happened in the woods. The details were hazy at best; however, I knew without a doubt that her hero mask had changed my life forever.

"Of course, it has your spirit. It will be like you're travelling with me."

Her eyebrows knitted together. "Give it here," she said, darting behind me. "Stop laughing Ma, it isn't funny!"

After a few minutes of sharp jerks and tugs, Yasei hummed with satisfaction. "You can take it off now."

Relieved, I let the pack drop to the floor and swivelled it around. The hero mask smiled as always, quite content in its strange new choice of home. "Why did you tie it on the back?" I asked, perplexed.

"Duh, because then I'll always be watching your back."

My cheeks became uncomfortably warm._ I am going to miss you._ I realised, and for the first time I daren't look at my best friend. Her surprise hug threatened to crush my ribs. "I could write a letter now and again, if you would like?"

"You better, or I'll hunt you down Ronri Okane."

Mrs Muryō tapped her daughter on the shoulder. "Come on, we need to let this explorer get some sleep." She guided Yasei towards the doorway but then paused. "Try not to worry too much about your father, we'll keep an eye on him."

I bowed. "Thank you for your kindness, goodnight."

* * *

The next morning before the sun rose, I hitched a ride with Mr Muryō in his cart. It would be a while before I gazed upon Kawaranai's thatched roofs or saw the koi swimming in the pond. I waved goodbye to the old school house, the shop, Swift Violet Wood and finally the Giant's Table. My stomach twisted in knots. _Maybe this isn't the best course of action after all…What if I come to some terrible fate?_

"Ya know, after your little adventure, you can always pop home for a visit," Mr Muryō said.

I shuddered out a breath I didn't realise I'd been holding. "Yes, I'd like that. It's just the adventure part that is causing me concern. I have only trained as an accountant and I know so little else about the world!"

"Ah, is that all?" He gave a throaty chuckle. "You have to have a little faith, son. Hyrule is a land of opportunity, something will turn up."

As the wheels bumped along the dirt track, it was difficult to keep my map straight and follow the contours of the land. I recognised some of the larger landmarks: Death Mountain's smoking peak to the northwest and the enormous Kokiri Forest in the south. Common sparrows chirped; their green plumage just visible in the long grass. Overhead, a flock of blue herons flew in a V towards the water lands known as Zora's Domain, yet another place I had never visited.

At times during the journey, I found myself patting myself down for injuries that my memory insisted I had received at my father's cane, but there were none to be found. This was a great source of confusion for me as the pain I'd endured had been very real. I had not called upon the protection of the Goddess Nayru, so I could only conclude that my miraculous healing was due to the intervention of the Hero's mask.

"Something on your mind?" Mr Muryō said giving another crack of the whip making the horses turn.

I nodded. "Do you think there might be someone versed in magic at Castle Town?"

"I'd imagine so, you get all types turning up there." He glanced at me out the corner of his eye. "Now, why would you be wanting to know about that?"

I played with the hem of my cloak. "Well, I have discovered a new interest in the subject."

"You don't want to be getting involved in any of that Ronri." We both jerked forward as the cart came to an abrupt stop. "Now you listen well, I've heard rumours about good men losing their wits messing about with spells and… sorcery. Finding your place in the world is one thing, but mucking about with things you don't understand is another. Promise me, you won't go looking for that kind of trouble."

_I'm sorry Mr_ _Muryō, but that is a promise I cannot keep, _I thought as the corners of my lips tugged upwards. "Yes sir."

"That's a good lad, Yasei would never forgive me if something happened to you!"

My first fake smile crafted with care had been a success. Sadly, it was to become a skill I was very good at.

With the sun fully awake, I heard squeaks and clunks ahead of us. Great iron chains were let down to allow the drawbridge to descend. I had never seen such tall walls before that surrounded Hyrule Castle in a fortress of granite and stone. The waters of the deep moat glittered as the sunlight played on the surface. I peered above me; my eyes glued to a pair of majestic wings in flight chiselled into the stone work. Above them, a trinity of golden triangles with the third stacked on top of the others. Even I knew the Triforce when I saw it; the legend of how the entire realm of Hyrule had been created by three Golden Goddesses representing wisdom, power and courage. The familiar sight gave me a small crumb of comfort before heading into the unknown. _I could certainly use some courage now,_ I thought as we were swallowed into the entrance of Castle Town.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A short trot past the guard house brought our cart to a standstill in the town square. The market was already full of stall holders setting up their pitches. A symphony of clanking hammers sounded, frames were built, followed by the _whoosh_ of stripy red and white tents to house their wares. Merchants greeted each other like old friends. As my shoes clicked on the cobble stones, a white terrier came to sniff at me before dashing off to play.

"Look there Ronri," Mr Muryō pointed. "Bet you haven't seen the likes of that before, eh?"

Between the houses in the distance, you couldn't miss the important looking building with cylindrical turrets, tall navy spires and flags flapping in the wind. "Hyrule Castle…" _Yasei would give anything to swap places right now_, I thought with a smug smile. The only castles I had seen were in my imagination. Sometimes the villagers had gathered around the camp fire, and the elders (plied with ale) would tell stories of heroes battling giants in a castle in the sky. "Is that where the Royal Family resides?"

"Aye, King Hyrule and the Queen of course, still waiting for a little prince or princess mind you." He began unloading crates but paused as I offered to help. "Tell you what, how about you go and find us some breakfast?"

"But you were kind enough to bring me all this way, I should help at least."

He shrugged and dropped the crate into my awaiting arms. I puffed out my cheeks, shifted my feet apart but I was practically squatting to maintain my balance. _This was foolish!_ My arms began to shake uncontrollably, beads of clammy sweat laced my forehead. "Erm, Mr Muryō? Mr Muryō?" At once the crushing weight lifted and I wheezed with relief.

My rescuer snorted. "Right Ronri, like I said, I'll handle the crates and you deal with breakfast."

"Yes sir."

"Now, there's a baker round here that makes honey crepes, you ever tried one?" I shook my head. "They're pretty good. Go find some, you won't regret it!"

The prospect of exploring was enough to override my last sense of obligation to the merchant, so with a wave I hurried off. Wandering around for an hour or two, I took in the red slate roofs which were more modern than the thatched ones I was used to. Some of the houses had two tiers, much taller than in Kawaranai and green ivy clambering up the walls. The flower boxes were in full bloom with hanging white snow drops and purple peonies keeping the butterflies busy. In the market's centre was a fountain surrounded by an ornate cast iron railing. I leaned over to toss in a coin and watched as my face became distorted in the ripples. It was then I had a feeling, an unwelcome feeling, one that makes your hair stand on end.

I twisted around. It was then I spotted a boy peering at me from behind the corner of the back alleys. He was an odd fellow, wearing an enormous green scarf wrapped around his neck half a dozen times. Upon being discovered, the spy met my stare without so much as a blink. My nose wrinkled up.

"Don't you know staring is rude?" I called across to him.

Scarf strode over, whistling as he went with hands stuck in pockets. "Haven't seen your face before," he said circling me. "You with that big guy back at the market?"

I tried to ignore the dizzying sensation as he continued to circle around and around. "That is none of your business!"

"Now you're the one being rude, I don't like snobs. Any polite person would introduce themselves to a new acquaintance."

"New acquaintance?"

He stopped circling. "I'm assuming you're staying for a bit. You got clothes and stuff on the cart, right?" Scarf's black eyes locked onto my wallet.

_I should have paid a visit to the bank first_… I coughed and tried to stand a little taller. "My name is Ronri," I began, offering my hand.

Scarf raised an eyebrow, leaving my hand hanging between us. I could see now that he was completely bare foot and wearing a pair of dungarees with a broken strap. The sound of trumpets and drums drifted from the main square. I winced at the thought of Mr Muryō still waiting for his breakfast.

After what felt like an age, the younger boy finally grasped my sweaty palm.

"Nice to meet you," said Scarf as he pulled my body straight into his fist.

I crumpled to the floor. The reassuring weight of my life savings no longer pressed against my side.

The thief crouched down. "Fancy a game of hide and seek?" Scarf chuckled at my grasping fingertips. "Course you do, might let you have this back if you find me…maybe." And with that, he was gone.

How long I lay there on the cold ground I cannot say. Trying to reintroduce oxygen into winded lungs was rather difficult. _If I cannot get those rupees back, I shall have to return home before I've written a single letter to Yasei__! _This thought alone was enough to force my protesting body to stand. I clung to the wall, legs like jelly, waiting for my pained breaths to subside. I scanned the alley; to my right, was the way I had come. _I doubt he would go back near the crowds._ To my left, sunlight and a row of green fir trees._ That looks more promising as hide and seek territory. _With a hand clamped over my chest, I did my best to pursue my new acquaintance.

As much as I liked to marvel at Castle Town, I began to resent how large it was. I followed the alleyway, swerving around the corners until I met with a taller cast iron gate. Before pondering for too long, I spotted the gap where two bars had been prised apart and squeezed through. Detaching myself from a snagged branch, I spun around. _Where am I now?_

The first thing that struck me was the stillness. The wind rustled through the firs making them bend like old men with long green beards. Towering behind me, Death Mountain stood with a halo of smoke surrounding its volcanic dome. Here was another impressive building with a gilded Triforce above the entrance. This one had beautiful stained-glass windows and if you strained your ears the faint hymn of a choir could be heard.

_A church perhaps?_ Then I remembered the more pressing matter at hand. "Where are you thief?"

Of course, there was no answer, although my attention was diverted to movement in a tree to the west. I stormed passed the water pools with determined strides. "Found you," I declared.

Scarf huffed. He was quite at home up in the high branches, swinging his legs back and forth.

"Don't make me climb up there, I am hardly in the mood."

He ignored me, opening the wallet instead to take out a purple rupee. Scarf held the gem up to the sun squinting as he turned it this way and that. "How did you get all this anyway?"

"I saved it!"

"So, are you good with money and stuff?"

I crossed my arms. "It depends what you mean by _stuff_. I have calculated the expenditure of a small village and maintained the financial accounts. I can identify the assets of a business and estimate profit margins and potential losses. I am also _very good_ with money, when people do not steal it from me!"

Scarf placed the rupee carefully back with the rest. "Alright, what's a blue rupee add a red rupee add a green rupee?"

I thought for a moment. "At the current exchange rate, a blue rupee is worth five, a red rupee twenty and a green rupee one. Therefore, the total value is twenty-six rupees."

"Wow, you're good! You have to come back with me to the shop."

"What are you talking about?"

"No, I mean we have a shop," he said, climbing haphazardly down the branches. "That's Akisin I mean, but she gets confused sometimes and forgets to do... Well, whatever you just said. I don't really get those fancy words; I just like making music boxes."

I opened my mouth and closed it again. Trying to process even a fraction of what I'd just heard made my head ache. Being an Okane, I decided to respond with a simple fact. "Your shop has nothing to do with me."

At once his teeth gnashed together and his eyes became wide and wild. He circled me again like a demented spinning top. "Round and around and around and around-"

"Stop it!" I snapped. "I played your game, now return what is rightfully mine."

He continued the irritating prancing all the more. "Not until you see the shop, around and around and around!"

"I will not." I made a lunge for the rupees but Scarf was ahead of me and easily swung them out of reach.

"Fine, I'm keeping your wallet," he said, shoving me aside and dashing off again.

By this point my patience was frayed. _You will not escape me. _I ignored my throbbing legs, desperate to keep the younger boy within my sights. Hyrule Market was now in full swing; the band recital boomed as I ran into the buzzing crowd. The smell of freshly baked bread made my stomach growl and I had to dodge the black smith demonstrating a sword thrust to a nearby soldier.

"Get out of the way!" I yelled, frustrated by the shoppers that barred my path, but they were completely oblivious to the hunt going on. Scarf jerked and swerved around the citizens, he got cocky and tried to take a shortcut through a flock of cuccos that had gathered. The birds scattered in all directions, which they rather took exception to. As a result, they stalked the thief down the alleyway scratching and pecking at his feet.

"Owww! Get off, stupid things."

The cuccos protesting clucks became increasingly high pitched as he kicked out.

Suddenly my mouth went dry. "You must stop doing that," I warned him. Memories of a horrible story Yasei had told me once came unbidden into my mind. "Cuccos can become rather aggressive if -"

But it was too late; one of the cuccos stopped dead and began to crow. It was a long, chilling sound and all at once the sky became full of white feathered fowl. The birds turned and rained down on the bully that had attacked their kin. He started to curse, lashing out with punches and kicks but the cuccos continued their assault.

"Help me! Whatever your name…Owww! Help me!"

_You certainly do not deserve any assistance from me. _I could hardly see the boy now; he was completely engulfed in flapping wings and pecking heads.

Suddenly, Scarf actually screamed. "Damn you, Ronri – they're going to kill me!"

_I would rather not have a death on my hands…_ Wincing, I wadded into hell, yanking at tail feathers and snatching my fingers away from snapping beaks. Upon reaching the centre of the chaos I plunged my hands in, fishing around for something that resembled a limb. At last, I caught hold of a bony arm and attempted to pull. Now the cuccos were attacking me as well, furious that their retribution was being disturbed.

"We have to move," I shouted above the din.

Scarf's cheeks were red and blotchy. "Just get us in there," he gasped, jabbing a finger at the shiny, red door.

With a final effort, I managed to release him from the flock of death. Together we fled to the edge of the alleyway, an unrelenting chorus of clucks and squawks close behind. Scarf snatched open the door and we fell in a heap inside.

"Well, Guru-Guru," someone cackled, "just what trouble have you got yourself into now?"


	4. Chapter 4

"What in Ganon has got those crazy cuccos so riled up?" A pair of thick purple boots thundered past my head.

I turned in the foetal position and glared at Guru-Guru. His tatty clothes were covered in a filthy, white gloop - a present from his would-be assassins. "That would be your fault would it not?"

"Shut up," he groaned. "Everything's spinning."

I sat up with a chuckle. "So, I gather this is the shop you were telling me about?"

A woman flicked two silver braids over her broad shoulders. "Akisin Daiku, the proprietor," she said, before rapping on the windows. "Get out of here birdies, or you can meet my mallet."

"Oh." I bowed. "Ronri Okane, Ma'am."

It was difficult not to stare, I had never seen a woman wearing breeches before. A wide belt swung from her hips with tools in every pocket. I recognised a hammer and a chisel from Mr Muryō's workbench but there were others that were a complete mystery. I peeled off my cloak in disgust and began folding it. "Pardon me for asking, but are you a carpenter by trade?"

"You cheeky thing, I'm far more than that. With my creations, I take wood and breathe new life into it. I hate destruction in this world… dark forces at work you see."

"There is?" I staggered to my feet, engulfed in her bulky shadow, magnified goggled eyes pinning me down.

"You can feel it too, can't you? Civil unrest? The power-driven greed of men? War?"

When I listened to Akisin, my shoes no longer pinched my toes and I forgot about the angry cuccos outside. It felt like I was being uprooted, torn from the earth that grounded me.

"I'm just messing with yer." She started to laugh, but it sounded hollow. "I am a carpenter that wishes to bring happiness to as many people as I can."

"Bring happiness?"

"Oh yes, it is the only thing we can do after all."

"Sorry?" I shook my head. "I only came to retrieve my stolen wallet."

Immediately Guru-Guru scowled. _Snitch_ he seemed to say, although in fairness it was the truth. How could I say otherwise?

Akisin smacked him across the back of the head. "Is this true?"

"You ask _after_ you beat me?" Guru-Guru wriggled away, but she caught him by the ear and twisted. "Oww, what the heck! Alright, alright, I took the rupees - it was a joke."

"A fine joke that is, stealing from others." She tossed the wallet back. "I thought I'd taught you better than that."

"But he's good with money, Akisin, and you're… not. I know you've been forgetting things; hiding from the postman - ripping up letters." He escaped her grasp and picked up a small box from the shelf. "You haven't ordered wood from Mutoh in ages. Hardly anyone comes here anymore."

The elderly woman watched as Guru-Guru turned the silver handle. A sweet tingling tune filled the air. "I'm a bit behind is all," she grumbled.

"If we don't do something soon, the bailiffs will come." He slammed the box down. "They'll take everything away."

"Pft. It won't come to that."

"Like heck it won't!" The music box went flying, popping open like a pinata with bolts and small screws skittering across the floor.

Akisin smirked. "Ha, good luck putting that back together."

_Maybe I should just go. _I gulped and backed towards the door. _Mr __Muryō will be concerned and I really must stop tempting fate and pay a visit to the bank!_ But fate had other ideas as I nearly tripped over something on the floor. _Huh?_

I looked down at a tomato red face. It was well carved and showed off a buck toothed grin, deep black eyebrows and a triangular nose.

"Now where did you come from?" I asked the mask but it remained silent of course. I glanced back at Akisin, who currently held Guru-Guru in a headlock.

My fingers brushed across the soft material inside, painstakingly handstitched with care and precision. I stroked the glossy paint work, which was perfect. Its eyes rolled up to the ceiling as if it could care less about what I thought, even so, I smiled at its goofy confidence.

I gave a quick scan of the shop floor and spotted another mask on the far wall; yellow this time with a crooked beak and blue band across the eyes. It looked like a bird bandit, ready to jump out on the highway demanding gold and jewels. Entranced, I made my way towards it and was rewarded with a miscellany of masks. There was row upon row, a cast of characters that scared and thrilled me at the same time. I drank in the maidens, fish men, dragons and scarecrows. In many ways, I wished they were alive and could share their stories. A single empty nail indicated the home of Mr Bucktooth and I placed him back gently.

Around the corner were more masks but these rather unnerved me; for their faces were contorted in pain, painted tears running down their chins. _Who would want to buy a mask like that?_ I wondered, unable to look away.

"How do you like my masks then?"

"I've never seen anything so marvelous, Ms Daiku." I admitted. "Did you make all of these?"

She nodded. "Most, others are trades from over the years."

"Could you teach me how to make masks?"

Akisin and Guru-Guru exchanged glances.

"I have a friend back home who adores them. She made me a mask for my birthday and if I could send her one, it would make her _really_ happy. You see, when you wear a mask, you can be whoever you want to be."

She perched on the table and took off her goggles. "Alright, say I teach you, what do I get in return?"

* * *

It took a slog of six months for my answer. Not through words you understand, but actions. For the first time, I was grateful for my father's training, even though nothing could have prepared me for this ordeal. An untamed monster of paperwork had concealed a store operating at a loss for quite a while. There were scattered receipts for purchases, and invoices from the suppliers that had never been paid. I had hoped for help from Guru-Guru, but the boy was far too engrossed in composing new songs. He was quite talented, (if extremely loud at times) but he couldn't tell me how many music boxes he had made or sold. I battled with bills, duelled with debt and fenced with the diabolical shambles of Akisin's finances. My victory had earned me bed and board and a new business it seemed, as I became the store's youngest investor.

But my quest for answers about the incident in Swift Violet Woods had not gone so well. Trying to engage any of the townsfolk in a conversation about magic, had led to a clipped ear and hisses of witchcraft, or old wives' tales with no substance to them at all. In the library, there were entries describing elemental magic such as fire and water but nothing about gold and purple sparks or dark orbs for that matter. In my desperation, I had been forced to obtain information by rather unorthodox means.

So here I was, an ear strained at the bedroom wall for Akisin's growly snores. I wasn't disappointed, and navigated the squeaky floor boards along the corridor. Sneaking out the kitchen, I pulled up my hood and took a precautionary sweep of the alleyway. All was going exactly to plan.

"What are you up to now?"

_By_ _Farore! _I swallowed a scream as my heart beat spiked. Then a familiar snigger came from behind me and I bit out, "For goodness sake. Stop spying on me, Guru-Guru."

"Says you, eaves dropping at tavern windows, naughty, naughty."

I sighed. Trying to keep anything from my new acquaintance was like trying to stop autumnal leaves from falling. "Ah, you saw me."

"Of course, so where are we going?"

"_We_ are not going anywhere; you are far too young to be out this late."

"Not like you're an adult, Okane, there's only two years between us."

_I do keep forgetting, perhaps it's because father always spoke to me as such. _Shivering, I pulled my cloak more tightly around me. _I should give_ _the boy more credit really, he knows far more about Castle Town than I do. Still, he might be more of a hindrance than a help. _

"No, it might be dangerous," I said firmly.

He began to sing. ""Go around, go around, I can make a louder sound. Akisin will hear, then she will appear! Go around, go around, I can make a -"

Quickly, I clamped both hands over his troublesome mouth. "Shush, alright you can come. Honestly, you would test the patience of Nayru herself." With little choice, I headed out with my unexpected companion in tow.

We managed to slip by two guards patrolling the main square and jogged along the path towards Hyrule Castle. The symphony of night played: the gentle burble of water, chirping crickets and calls of nocturnal birds, but I couldn't enjoy the tranquillity. My thoughts raced as I spied another guard stationed at the gatehouse and backtracked to a safe distance.

"Are you sure about this? Cause I've heard some weird stuff about Great Fairies," Guru - Guru whispered, rewrapping his scarf for the fifth time. "They can turn you into animals, that's why there's so many dogs in the square at night."

"Poe stories and nonsense, I have to know the truth." I tugged hard at the vines on the cliff face and they stayed true. I was glad of the full moon, climbing was hard enough at the best of times but in the dark, one misstep could spell disaster. "Is he still there?"

"Calm down. Yeah, he's still there, where else would he be?"

"Right… good, best get on with it then." My hands shook as I leaned against the leaves, reaching upwards and fumbling for a decent hold. At times my feet became tangled and I nearly lost a shoe. Some of the vines snapped giving me a jolt and I froze, half expecting to plummet. When I finally reached the ledge, I crawled flat on my stomach and spotted more guards below, their hazy lanterns bobbing as they made their rounds. _I'm not breaking into the castle grounds per se, I only want to reach the far side. _

But a siege of dreadful doubt began to creep in. "What if the punishment for trespass is beheading?" I gasped.

Guru- Guru blew on his palms and rubbed them together. "What's this, you lost your nerve already? Geez, the King isn't a blood thirsty maniac, Okane. Be a night in the jailers at worst, we're kids remember?" He watched me for a while as I sucked in some deep breaths. "Well, if you feel that bad maybe we should call it quits. Be a shame to disappoint your girlfriend though, I bet she'd be well impressed if you met a Great Fairy."

"Guru-Guru," I warned.

He ignored me, securing a thick rope around my waist. "Come on, you've got this far. What was the gossip at the tavern again?"

"They said the hole is too small for an adult to crawl through." I tried to ignore the mounted stone eagle; in the shadows of flickering torches its talons looked ready to rip me apart. "They believe that is where the Great Fairy lives."

"So, I lower you down and you make a break for it, right?"

_Or break my neck._ I thought nervously, shuffling my bottom to the edge. I could hear puffs and grunts from above as my body lurched steadily down. The ground greeted me sooner than expected and I wrestled with Guru-Guru's knot. Upon my release, I focused on the cliff face ahead of me. It was time for some answers.


	5. Chapter 5

As it turned out, the tunnel was a squeeze even for me. I wasn't afraid of tight spaces; I had hidden from Yasei many times in cramped tree trunks or under hedgerows, but the pitch black seemed to go on forever. I crawled on, dragging my satchel. The gritty soil sifted through my fingers until they met something cold. I snatched them back, licking my dry lips. _Could this be the Fairy Fountain? _Slowly, I flattened one palm onto the smooth surface. It felt solid enough. I reached out, flailing my arm around and above; realising there was a lot more space than first thought. My confidence grew.

_Green torches… _I shuffled forward, blinking as I adjusted to the dimness. The rush of cascading water was all around, lit up in tones of twinkling purple and pink. Four gigantic columns etched with strange markings held up the mysterious structure. On closer inspection, they were a language I had never seen before. I skipped up the small steps that led to a tile with yet another Triforce, and stared. _What a strange place for a fairy to live. _

All was forgotten however as I spotted a deep pond at the furthest point of the cave. As I came near, the water began to glow in hues of red and yellow as if it were an underground sunset. I felt compelled to touch the water, but it started to bubble and then a horrendous shriek echoed in my ears. What appeared to be a woman with crimson hair emerged; spinning like a top, sending a shower of water in all directions. My shirt was soaked.

"Welcome, I am…" She stopped, sweeping away the green ivy draped across her beautiful face.

"The Great Fairy?" I finished for her with a squeak.

Her violet eyes, with impossibly long eyelashes narrowed.

_Perhaps interrupting a magical being is not the done thing? _I coughed. "Pardon me for the intrusion, but how do you float in mid-air like that? Is it magic? How long have you lived down here?"

"Hey, boy!" Her tone reminded me of my old school teacher, Mrs Kibishi. A low, authoritative drawl that accompanied tongue twisters and chanting tables. The Great Fairy however, unlike Mrs Kibishi was suspended in the air. She lay on her side, one slim arm resting lightly on her hip. "You don't look like a messenger of the Royal Family to me."

"A messenger of the Royal Family?" I scratched my head. "Well no, I suppose my attire is rather lacking in an official capacity, although I must admit, I never expected a Great Fairy to wear a leopard print leotard of all things."

She turned in an arc, resting her face in her hands and studying me, as if _I_ were the curious creature. "In the past, I have always been summoned by an ocarina," she explained, "but you do not appear to have one. Who are you boy?"

"My name is Ronri Okane."

"And what brings you here, Ronri Okane?"

Actually, I had put a lot of thought into what I was going to say, except now it came down to it, the reason sounded rather silly.

"I would like to know if a mask can give the power to cast spells."

The Great Fairy raised an eyebrow. "Masks exist that do as you say. Some masks grant the ability to dance, grow tall or short and there is even a mask that allows the wearer to borrow the power of a deity for a time, why?"

Such powers sounded fantastical, a world away from my village of farmers and merchants.

"I have a mask," I said, fumbling inside my satchel. "I believe it has magic inside of it."

Within seconds, the Hero's mask had vanished and reappeared in the Great Fairy's hands. She sniffed at it, as if somehow the smell might be an indicator. Then she licked the paint and my stomach lurched. I tried not to feel ungrateful, but the thought of wiping fairy spittle off Yasei's birthday gift was rather unsettling. Finally, she tried on the mask and sang a high-pitched scale that set my teeth on edge.

When my ear drums had recovered, the Great Fairy shook her head.

"No, there is no magic in this mask."

"Oh."

"I sense power in you though." She frowned, placing the Hero's mask on the Triforce tile in front of her. "Your presence was enough to disturb my slumber and that is rare."

"Power, inside of me?" I

"Indeed, so tell me, what do you know of ancient magic, boy?"

"I know nothing, I swear!"

"And yet… _something_ led you to seek me out."

"Yes, that's right. A burst of dark energy. It hurt my father. I wanted to know what it was. I thought the mask-"

"No, this 'dark energy' you speak of, came from you and you alone."

I had hoped the answer was a simpler one, but alas it was not to be. This information led only to more uncomfortable questions. "Please, how do I stop it?"

"You can't," the Great Fairy said simply. "You must control it."

"How do I do that?"

"That I cannot say, fairies and your kind are very different. It would be like a fish trying to teach a horse how to breathe underwater."

"But-"

She held up her hand. "Enough, my purpose here is to assist any messenger of the Royal Family with the gift of Din's Fire. It is not to meddle with the affairs of other beings. I am sorry, but I will not help you any further." A long, manicured fingernail pointed back towards the narrow tunnel. "You must not return here, Ronri Okane, I will make sure of it."

With these final words, the Great Fairy shrieked again and disappeared back into the pond.

"Please, is there nothing more?" I ran to the pool and forced my head beneath the water. "I don't know who else to ask!" My plea became nothing more than garbled bubbles that raced back to the surface. I was forced to breathe again, choking in a fit of coughs and splutters. _What did I do wrong?_ I asked myself, picking up the Hero's mask and cuddling it to my chest.

At once, the floor began to tremble. _A cave in. That is certainly one way of securing the entrance, if a tad extreme!_ I finally took heed of the Great Fairy's instruction. As I fought my way back down the tunnel, I tried to ignore the awful 'what ifs' whizzing around inside my brain. _What if I can't control the power? What if I hurt someone else? What if I'm buried alive?_

By the grace of the Goddesses I managed to escape. But as I felt the chilly wind, the silhouette of an enormous boulder rolled down the cliff face towards me. I rolled out the way and could only watch as the Fairy Fountain entrance was blocked. I reached out and pushed against the boulder, but it was jammed firmly in place. _I'll never be able to move that. _With such a dismal thought, I felt a sting in my throat that would not go away and ran blindly into the night. Someone called out to me, but a shrill whistle sounded. Paralysed, I tried to piece together where I was. Too late, there was a pull at my cloak and I was hoisted up high. In the glow of a lamp, I came eye to eye with a stern bearded face partially hidden beneath a curved helmet. I saw the Royal Crest on his tabard and my heart sank.

I thought the guard was never going to stop bawling as he dragged me back to the gatehouse.

"Only going to visit The Great Fairy, do you think I was born yesterday?" he said.

I could imagine the bars on the cell windows already, hear the slam of a bolted door and gag from the mouldy, lumpy porridge they served as food. But more terrifying was what Akisin would say, and worse still what she would do.

"If I see you hanging around here again, I'll have yer," the guard barked. And with that, he threw me out and slammed the gate shut.

Even when the guard was long gone, I still stared dumbly after him. "Is that all?"I looked at the moon and started to chuckle. The chuckle graduated to a giggle._ I have powers and I need to control them…_ The giggle became a laugh, a deranged laugh that I didn't like the sound of. I covered my ears. _This is ridiculous. What do I do now?_ The muscles in my stomach grew taut and it began to hurt. My eyes watered and I knew I should stop but when I tried, the laughter was a flood pouring out of me. In desperation, I pinched the skin between my thumb and forefinger but it continued. I could hear Father's voice now; "Pack it in," he hissed. "Get a hold of yourself!"

_Wait, that couldn't be Father… _

"Snap out of it, Ronri!"

"Akisin?" I hadn't recognised the woman as she was wearing a stripy nightcap.

She grabbed my shoulders and gave them a shake. "Why are you soaking wet? Come on, talk to me."

"I reckon it's driven him coo coo. I did warn him, you know."

"Shut up Guru-Guru and make yourself useful."

The warmth of their bodies as we staggered home was an immense comfort. Akisin had to hobble along the street though as Guru-Guru and I were a good few inches shorter than herself. By the time we reached the store, my coughing had worsened.

"Get a fire going," Akisin instructed, wrapping a blanket around my quivering form. "Right, spit it out, what did that blinking fairy do?"

I hung my head, hot tears running down my nose. "Nothing, _anything_… She didn't do _anything_. She wouldn't tell me _anything_." I blubbered.

"I see," the carpenter said at length. "Well, I knew you were up to something, but of all the cucco brained ideas I've ever heard. Sneaking out in the middle of the night. Waking up fairy folk, stirring up trouble, I thought out the pair of you, you were the responsible one."

At that, I threw off the blanket. "_I am_ being responsible! Don't you see?"

"Keep your voice down, do you want to wake the whole street?" She stabbed at the fire with her poker making the embers dance.

"But I feel it," I croaked. "The Great Fairy said it comes from me."

"That _what _comes from you? You better start making sense, Ronri. I'm getting too old and too crabby to lose my beauty sleep."

Through my sniffles I tried to explain. "Dark power that bursts out... My hands red hot and then there were sparks… jagged sparks, and then a dark ball and then _wachow_!"

Guru-Guru shook his head. "Yep, she's definitely fried his brain."

I snatched a few breaths. "I am far saner than you'll ever be!"

"You don't sound it," he sang.

The kettle whistled and Akisin poured some water. "Here," she muttered offering the steaming mug. She eased herself into a chair. "Let me see if I've got the gist. We've lived under the same roof for six months, and in all that time you never thought to mention any of this?"

"I'm truly sorry… I have to know why… that was my whole purpose for coming here. If I can't find the answers, then what was the -" I attempted to force out more words, to communicate, but they failed.

"Whoa, Okane. You look ready to explode."

My hands clawed at my throat.

"Ronri, you're taking in too much air, slow down."

I heard a crash, brittle porcelain shattered as water sloshed across the shop floor. Voices rose but I did not comprehend. I could only focus on my wheezing gasps that grew more and more desperate. _What is happening?_ I thought as the darkness claimed me.


	6. Chapter 6

My arms were full to bursting with groceries as I followed Akisin around Castle Town. The sky was ashen grey, threatening with rain that never fell, and the wind howled down the alleyways making the shutters clatter. Trade was quiet these days, not so many Hylians bringing their much-needed purses to keep the economy turning.

"Damn rumours, making everyone skittish," Akisin muttered. "Doesn't help with that General Impa trying to drum up new recruits either."

I had seen the infamous woman marching around the square. Shaking hands with an iron grip that left potential soldiers smarting. "She is rather odd, especially those red eyes…"

My elderly friend smirked. "That's the Shiekah for yer, but I tell you what, the Royal Family are damn lucky to have them on their side. I dread to think what might happen if they were the enemy." She struck the large grey stone with her mallet.

_A Gossip Stone_, I recalled from Guru-Guru. _But why on Hyrule do they laugh like that when you hit them? _

The Gossip Stone shook and wobbled like a jelly. "BOINNG! BOINNG! The current time is: 12.00!"

We sat for a while by the fountain, contemplating the threat of war. Tensions had heightened between all races across the land, ever since the news of the Sacred Realm had spread. According to legend, the Sacred Realm was meant to be the resting place of the Triforce, a sort of holy world connected to Hyrule.

"Why do you think everyone seeks the Sacred Realm?"

Akisin pulled a face. "Not this again."

"You were the one who prophesied about civil unrest and war."

"Fine, fine, but that didn't mean I wanted to be right. War isn't a cake walk, no matter how big or how tough a kingdom might think it is." She leaned heavily on her walking stick and sighed. "Why do they look for it? Power, I dare say. A good heart creates paradise if they touch it and a bad heart creates a world of utter evil, how could man resist such temptation?"

"I could, power is dangerous."

"My, my, how very philosophical we are this morning," Akisin said. She picked some wax out of her ears. "Eighteen going on eighty, the way you talk sometimes. I'm meant to be the old codger round here, not you!"

"I have you know I respect your elderly rights; to claim to know far more than me, rant about how much better Hyrule was in the 'olden' days and moan about aching joints. How could I possibly take that away from you?"

She hissed out a laugh and took my hand. "And you've become a half decent carpenter, even though you've got zip to show for it."

_Touché _I had to admit, the carpenter's annoying observations were always right. What should have been a map of blisters, splinters and calloused skin on my palms were perfectly smooth and plump. Akisin suggested my powers had something to do with it, self-preservation taken to the next level. Powers I still had no idea how to control.

"Ah, a letter." She plucked a blue envelope from my chest pocket. "Writing to that girl from home, I suppose? Why don't you ever invite her to Castle Town, eh? I'm dying to get a look at her."

I snatched it back instantly. "There's far too much going on here, or did you forget we're moving to the main square next week?" My gaze rested on the 'sold' sign above the empty shop ready to become our future enterprise. I had already decided on the décor: gigantic multi-coloured glitter balls suspended from the ceiling, bright carpets and Swift Violets dotted about the place. "I want Yasei to see the grand opening, not a mess of boxes and bags and…Oh, good grief, what if it all goes wrong?"

"Stop being such a doomsayer, we've worked our socks off to make this happen, give or take a few mishaps. And with the Goddesses willing, The Happy Mask Shop will open on time, you'll see."

She gave the Gossip Stone another smack.

"BOINNG! BOINNG! The current time is: 12.30!"

Upon posting my letter, I attempted to rebalance the groceries. "I wonder if he's at the workshop again. He was sawing a barrel organ in half the other day and a phonograph. What do you call such a bizarre instrument? A barrel-graph? A phono-organ? I do wish he would make up his mind."

Unfortunately, as the store bell jingled, Guru-Guru was nowhere in sight.

"Have you fallen asleep again?" Akisin bawled up the stairs.

I placed the brown paper bags on the worktop and listened. Guru-Guru had taken more and more to burning the midnight oil these days, which meant he often overslept.

"Guru-Guru?" I tried again, but the musician was as silent as a grave. "Do you think he might be ill?"

Akisin seized the mop bucket, still half full of dirty water from this morning. A demonic grin formed on her thin lips as she flew up the stairs. "I can give him something to be sick about."

"Wait, you can't just barge in!"

"Watch me," she snapped giving the door an almighty kick. "Get up, you lazy -" Akisin stopped in her tracks. "What the Ganon, is going on here?"

The bed was pristine, all sheets tucked and correct. This was a miracle in itself, but it wasn't just the bed. The windows sparkled and I could actually see the wooden floor boards no longer hidden beneath balls of screwed up paper. Guru- Guru's writing desk was also immaculate. The usual mountain of stained coffee mugs and pencils with chewed off ends were nowhere in sight. There was however a note.

"Gone to join King Hyrule's army?" I turned the note over and back again.

Akisin swore as she turned out the drawers. "Empty and empty. I'm gonna kill him, that's if he doesn't get run through with a sword first!" Her voice rose as she paced up and down. "He never said a word about fighting for king and kingdom. He isn't even old enough to join the blinking army!"

"Yelling will not help." I gave a wry smile.

She threw her hands up in disgust. "Then what do you suggest?"

"This will be a simple misunderstanding. Leave it to me, _I_ shall bring him back."

Akisin seemed ready to argue, but thought better of it. "Fine, he's more likely to listen to you anyway." She crossed her arms before adding. "But don't do anything stupid."

By the castle gatehouse, a large green tent stood with a small queue. A recruitment poster depicting a Hylian soldier in full armour loomed over the proceedings. He was tall, athletic, clean shaven and sporting one of those cocky grins that invited adoration. I looked down the line at the potential recruits; one man with an arm in a sling, there was a beanpole of a lad, another man blowing his nose and the last had a beard so long it graced the floor.

_Goodness, the army must be low on numbers,_ I mused, striding past the others and over to the guard hunched over a large, brown book.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Mr Long Beard cried out.

"So sorry, I have an emergency that simply cannot wait."

The men continued to give me the evils as I waited for the attention of the recruitment officer. He tipped his helmet back slightly with his thumb and then went back to his book.

"I'm all for eager men wanting to serve King Hyrule, but you're going to the same place you know."

I rubbed my hands together and laughed. "Oh, I am not here to join the army. I just need to talk to someone."

His quill snapped. "Does this look like a social club to you?"

"Well of course not, but-"

"If you want to get _in_, you have sign _up_." The recruitment officer's right eyebrow was twitching now. He took out a fresh quill and jabbed it into the ink.

I simply could not understand why an officer of the King would be so unhelpful. "Sir, the person I am looking for should not even be here."

"Is that right, you family?"

"Not exactly…" I had to admit. "Please, Guru-Guru is his name. He's about this height and likes to sing."

"Oh, you mean the music man." He started to laugh. "Well, that explains a lot. Yeah, he signed up this morning with his music box thingy. Wanted to audition for the military band."

_An audition? _My blood ran cold. It would explain why he had vacated his room so suddenly. _There are army musicians but surely, he must realise that fighting is still involved?_

I clamped both hands over my temples, shaking with disbelief. "But he is underage!"

This didn't faze the older man in the slightest. "Give me a second and I'll dig out the paperwork; Graham… Gregory…" He leafed through the pages, his grimy finger scanning until it came to a stop. A few seconds later, a roll of parchment was retrieved. "Here we are, Guru-Guru - says he got consent from a Ms Daiku." He turned it around to face me. "And that there, is the signature."

There was indeed a scrawled name, which in the right light or perhaps held from a distance might have passed as Akisin. "This is clearly a forgery," I said. "Anyone can see that!"

"Then file a complaint."

Complaint, now that _was_ something I could work with. "As you wish, may I have a form?"

A loud thud followed and a tome caked in dust was dumped on the desk. I flicked through the immense paperwork, scowling at the lengthy paragraphs and minuscule fine print. I could not help but wonder if anyone had ever managed to file a complaint against the Hylian army.

Undeterred, I battled on. "And upon completion, how long will the process take?" The grumbles and sighs from the queue were getting louder. It was alright for them; they knew what they were getting into. I did not want to doubt Guru - Guru, he had impeccable survival instincts after all, but war was not a game.

The recruitment officer gave a shrug. "Dunno, could be a few months, we're short staffed."

"A few months? That is absolutely ridiculous! I demand to speak to your commanding officer."

I had never really appreciated how sharp a dagger could be until the edge of one was being dug into my Adam's apple. The man with his arm in a sling was apparently ambidextrous.

"You pushed in," he said, nostrils flaring. "And I'd like to sign up _today_ at some point."

"Quite right," I agreed with him and limboed away.

Looking back at the men, they sniggered and slapped Mr Sling on the back. It wasn't the first time I had been the butt of jokes and underestimated. I took a deep breath trying to consider another way to get around my current predicament. Security would be tight at the encampment and regrettably, I was far too heavy to be climbing vines. When the rain began to fall, I scowled at the sky but this did little to stop the happy droplets splashing on my nose. _There must be a way… _I pondered taking shelter beneath the cliff face.

"I can help you get in," someone spoke from the shadows. It was a queer sound, almost as if several voices were speaking at once. Masculine and feminine, deep and high pitched. So close it made my ears tingle but echoed as though far away.

"Who are you?" I spun around but found no one there. Yet there was a heaviness in the air, I could sense something. "Where are you?"

"Does it matter?"

Honing in on the voice, I approached the wall. "It matters to me." The stone here was warped.

"I'm a friend."

"Then show yourself." I reached out to touch the strange surface but it shifted just out of reach.

"Soon," the voice promised. "The armourer has a son that likes kitsune. Can you use this to your advantage?"

_What? _A striking realization hit. Since packing up stock for the move to the main square, I had indeed come across a white fox mask wearing a red bib. "But how could you possibly know about that?" I said, the coincidence a bit too suspicious for my liking. However, I could no longer sense my curious visitor and therefore my question remained unanswered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

With fox mask in hand, I ran over the rickety drawbridge and headed towards the temporary barracks of the Hyrule army. It was here, tucked away on the northern side where the armourer could be found. Armed with my best smile and selling patter, I slipped inside.

"How much do you want for it then?" the armourer asked, his scarred forehead creasing into folds.

I shook my head. "Completely free, I simply need to borrow a few things."

"What sorts of things?"

Scanning the shelves, I realized that perhaps some research into weaponry might have been wise. I knew a few terms however. "A uniform, helmet and maybe… a pike?"

He huffed and began to assemble quite a collection in his large arms. "I'll give you the standard issue: tunic, chain mail, breastplate, shield, helmet -"

"Forgive me," I interrupted in alarm, "but is all this equipment strictly necessary?"

"Yeah, problem?"

In a daze, I studied the 'standard issue' pile so far. It would be a doddle for a Goron to carry, but how could any human manage such a weight? "No, no, I'll manage, somehow."

A little while later, rattling and clinking, I lumbered towards the training grounds. The shield in my left hand was as heavy as a sack of potatoes, and as for the pike in my right, it had taken on a life of its own, determined to try and escape my grasp. I followed the trail until it opened out into a sea of different coloured tents and smoke rising from the camp fires. Since the rain, the down trod grass had begun to transform into a path of muddy footprints. I squelched through the grime, my feet sinking with every step as if I were wadding through treacle.

I passed the blacksmith hard at work, every swing at the anvil sending amber sparks flying to the ground. My head ached with the constant clang of the hammer, how the smithy could put up with such a din was beyond me. Heavy coal smoke mixed with molten iron burned my nostrils, although there was a sweeter smell which I could not quite put my finger on, but reminded me of home.

I searched my memory, thinking back to the peace and quiet of Kawaranai. The soft whispers of red maples and wisteria that fell like a purple waterfall into the tall grass. I craved birdsong, anything to take me away from the cacophony of clangs, shouts and squelching. _Beeswax. _I clicked my fingers in triumph, at least that was one less puzzle to consider today.

"Can I help you?" the smithy piped up as he moped the sweat from his brow.

"I was looking for someone, a musician with a phonograph?"

"You won't find no musicians round here." He pointed with his hammer. "Try over there."

In the next area, soldiers clashed in sword play, circling their opponent waiting for an opening to slice through. Shouts of advice came thick and fast.

"Keep your guard up," one yelled.

"Hit him, would yer?" cried another.

I gave a wide birth to these fellows and concentrated on finding Guru – Guru, although how to find him when everyone looked the same was an unfortunate conundrum. Plodding on, I walked the full length of the camp, until I could stand it no longer and wrestled off my sweaty helm.

"It's too hot in this," I remarked to another soldier who was polishing his boots.

He didn't look up, only nodded as he scrubbed away at the dirt. "It does take a while, but you'll get used to it. Head gear has saved my skin more than once, so don't knock it."

"Have you been here long?"

He paused for a moment. "This'll be my twelfth year in General Impa's battalion. Suppose I can allow myself to be called a senior officer by now." He gave a grin. "The name's Carter, what about you?"

"Err, Ronri, just started today, sir."

"Good, we need all the help we can get. The interlopers will make their move soon, their army's been massing near the Gerudo desert." Carter slid a large foot into his boot. "First time in battle?"

_First time?_ _I have no intention of being involved in any battle – let alone this one! _I thought asCarter looked at me expectantly. I smiled back. "How did you guess?"

"It can get a bit hectic when the trumpets start, everyone bumps off each other. But staying in formation is important, don't go wandering off by yourself otherwise you could be singled out by the enemy." He yanked at his boot straps, tying them into an efficient knot.

"Who are we fighting again?" I laughed, wringing my hands.

Carter's grin faded. "Some of our own, now called traitors to the crown. Never thought I'd see the day when civil war came to Hyrule. Their minds were poisoned somehow and now they want the Sacred Realm for themselves. Then there's the mages of course. I never trust rumours but some say, they can create fireballs the size of boulders and ice shards that can freeze a Goron rolling at full pelt."

"How can you possibly fight something like that?"

"Stab them first," he said. "Every enemy has a weak spot to exploit – you just need to find it."

I couldn't help thinking that might be easier said than done, but did not say so. The morale of a soldier was a precious thing and I was not going to be accused of bringing it down.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is it like to…"

"To kill a man?" When I nodded, he sighed. "As a kid I was taught to respect life, you know? Then you come here and you're told to stab it out of a person. Doesn't matter if you're defending the kingdom, still messes with your head." He unsheathed his sword and rubbed a cloth in small circles across the blade. "But at the end of the day, if it's between you living and them dying, I know which outcome I'd prefer."

As Carter continued his polishing, I noticed soldiers devouring their portion of stew, mopping up the juices with great doorstops of bread. As their teeth tore the meat apart, my stomach grew queasy. "It sounds terrible."

He shrugged. "Try not to think so much Ronri, go with your gut and you'll be alright."

"I appreciate that sir, the army is sure lucky to have you."

"Nice of you to say." He stood, sliding his sword smoothly into the scabbard. He reminded me of an older version of the soldier from the recruitment posters. His short, blond hair was stroked with grey in places, but there was no doubt in my mind that he was still very much a lethal force to be reckoned with.

"I don't suppose you've heard any musicians with a phonograph around here?"

Carter smirked. "Funny you should mention that. Some of the lads were complaining about the music coming from that watch tower, might be worth a shot."

"Really?" My shoulders sank with relief. "Why thank you very much, for everything."

Despite the wallow of mud, my steps became quicker than before. At over sixty feet tall, the tower could easily be seen from anywhere in the camp. I could hear the repetitive, tinkering sound from the foot of the ladder, which may as well have been a mountain. My dislike for clambering to high places had sadly not improved with age, but trying to shout up to my friend would not gain me an audience, and so needs must. Carefully, I placed my pike and shield down and began to ascend the rickety rungs.

The climb was slow, trying to hoick my armoured body up to the top was agony. And by the time I reached the summit, my voice was a wheezy splutter. "Guru – Guru?"

This soldier was indeed turning the handle of a large brown box. I fell onto my hands and knees, and crawled towards him. "Guru – Guru!" I tried again, but it was only when I pulled out the pipe connecting the box to the horn that the noise finally died.

He jumped back, eyes widening. "Who the heck are you?"

"Ronri," I moaned, my legs and arms still burning from the climb.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in exasperation.

"I was about to ask you the same question."

Guru – Guru stroked the few straggly whiskers on his chin. "Okane, you look ridiculous in that get up, can you even see?"

_I knew this helmet was too big! _Off it came, and at last I had the chance to catch my breath. "Don't change the subject, what is this nonsense about joining the army? Akisin is worried half to death. We're moving to the new store next week; do you expect me to set up the business by myself? We were supposed to be partners!"

"I know, you haven't talked about anything else!" He put down the phonograph. "Look, I don't even want to work at the shop anymore."

"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was going to but then…" his voice trailed off as he looked out over the vast fields of Hyrule.

I had never considered that my friend's priorities could differ from my own. _When did that happen? _I thought as I wobbled to my feet.

"They had to evacuate Lon Lon Ranch you know and take some of the horses. See that wall along the western path?" I followed his finger, the wall he referred to had been fortified and strengthened. Blockades had been set up at strategic points along the main road that circled from Castle Town to other provinces.

"Well, never mind the shop then, just come home. It's not safe here."

"I can handle myself."

"You're under age and forged a signature."

He barked out a laugh. "Prove it."

We were bickering children again, and I knew no amount of logic would penetrate that thick skull of his. There was only one thing to do. "Oh, I intend to, after I bring Akisin back with me."

But the musician sighed deeply. "This is why I left a note in the first place."

"You could die," I said. "I spoke to one of the senior officers, you'll be fighting mages hurling fireballs and by the Goddesses who knows what else. Does that not frighten you?"

"Stop interfering," he growled. "Spin her a yarn, tell Akisin you couldn't find me. Tell her I joined an animal troupe and my boss is a dog, I really don't care!"

To say I was not tempted to leave would have been a lie. There was only so much of Guru-Guru's dramatic outbursts I could take, plus the threat of being skewered to death was hardly an attractive proposition. But Akisin could read me like a book, she would know. _And I did make a promise_, I reminded myself gloomily.

I stepped forward; my mouth set in a hard line. "Then _I_ shall have to stay with _you_."

Guru-Guru's bared his teeth, fists clenched so hard I could see his knuckles turning chalky white. "You're embarrassing yourself. We both know you wouldn't last two minutes out there."

"Maybe so, but you're not invincible either."

He shoved me back towards the ladder. "Just go away!"

"I know it is selfish, but you and Akisin are the closest thing I consider to be family." I tried to smile but my lips tugged downwards instead. "I'm afraid that I have grown rather used to your company."

"Damn you, Ronri –"

_Boooooon! Boooooon! Boooooon! _

For a moment, the droning of horns went on and on. Fires were set ablaze at the top of the other watch towers and soldiers poured out of their tents.

"Too late now," Guru – Guru gasped. "They're already here!"


	8. Chapter 8

"There's still time to slip away," I pleaded, stumbling after Guru – Guru.

He strode ahead, arms pumping and his sword swinging wildly from the hip. "Just shut up, do you want an arrow in your back? Cause that's what they do to deserters."

This revelation was most unwelcome, along with the ache of my neck and shoulders that were stiff from baring the weight of armour. _Curse all this gear! _"But you could make an appeal, tell them the truth -"

"No time, you hear that? It's the alarm - we're at war!"

The Hyrulian army assembled with astounding speed. So many gathered; filed in perfectly straight rows, the clink and rattle of metal echoed as they stood to attention. I stood on tiptoe trying to see between the helmets of the two men in front until General Impa arrived on her bay warhorse. The horse's hooves hurled up clods of damp earth as she came to a stop. All heads twisted in her direction, and in a loud, clear voice she addressed the troops.

"Comrades, the time has come to defend the peoples of Hyrule." Impa's white ponytail whipped about in the wind. "If the Sacred Realm is breached and the Triforce falls into evil hands, it will be the end of everything we hold dear."

Tension around me heightened. Men cleared dry throats and squeezed their leather gauntlets into fists. A trumpet call sounded and the thundering gallop of another horse could be heard. This one was stout and grey, its rider, a tall man in golden body armour. He lifted up his helm and excited chatter broke out amongst the soldiers.

"It's the King!"

I had seen King Hyrule before, he often spoke to the townsfolk from a grand balcony on feast days. He dressed in red robes, a jewelled crown upon his head and a friendly smile. The landlady at the tavern often referred to the King as handsome, but in this dull light his pale face was stern and rather frightening.

"Heed the words of the General well," he began in a reverberating tone. "This battle will change the course of history and life as we know it. No doubt you have heard of our enemy, soldiers we called friend have turned against us. I understand the fear in your hearts. Do not allow yourself to fall prey to sentiment for they will not hesitate to cut you down. They are now no better than the monsters of Ganon, and if they reach Castle Town or Kakariko, they will show no mercy to your families. Keep your wits and blades sharp, and with the Goddesses' protection, we will prevail!"

The King raised his broadsword up high as an almighty roar erupted. Soldiers beat swords loudly against their shields and then they marched forward.

Swept along, I tried to stay close to Guru-Guru, copying the rhythm of his stomping feet. _Left, right, left, right._ Since nothing else made sense I focused on the pattern of each step. It felt strange being in sync with a hundred other souls, pounding the grassy plains of Hyrule field. We curled around Lon Lon Ranch and the fortifications I had seen from the watch tower, until the Gerudo Valley pass came into view.

"Halt!" King Hyrule gave the signal and Impa hastened away to where the other senior officers had gathered.

"Why have we stopped here? I was told the Interlopers were near the Gerudo Desert."

One of the soldiers turned and gave me a withering look. "Hey Greenhorn, you don't go charging down a narrow valley like that. There's archers, be like shooting fish in a barrel."

"Oh." I couldn't see any bowmen perched on the cliffs. My gaze wandered a little lower, to the entrance of the valley which appeared to be moving…

"Grunts, incoming!" General Impa warned.

The mob of black and silver bokoblins raced across the field. They fanned out, launching at those closest on the front lines. Enraged high-pitched squeals rang through the air and great clubs swung in circles above their heads.

The soldiers surged forward to meet them, dodging to avoid being caught in the lethal rotation. Any protection from my comrades swiftly disappeared. _Why can't I move?_ I looked down to see my knees knocking together. The bokoblins advanced closer and closer. A silver one had spotted me. Instinct screamed at me to should do something with the pike in my right hand, but I could only lift my shield up higher. _Nayru's love protect me please! _

A harsh landing sent my helmet flying off and a jolt up my spine. I held onto the handle of my shield as a claw with jagged fingernails tried to prise it away. When that failed, the bokoblin clambered on top, pinning me down. I struggled; a giant snout appeared over the shield's edge sniffing frantically.

"Guru-Guru," I wailed.

The monster jumped up and down, its floppy ears jiggled, along with the small skull it wore as a necklace. Other bokoblins stalked over to see what fun could be had, but were immediately snarled away. Evidently, this silver haired fellow wanted me to himself. He reared his ugly head, tongue lolling and saliva dripping from crooked yellow teeth.

_Those purple tribal markings look just like hammers, _I admired. _That would make a fabulous mask._ Unfortunately, the bokoblin did not share my interest in artistic design and instead seized a spiked club.

_Bang! _

The club met with metal and its spiked barbs screeched. I had never been more grateful for the armourer's standard issue. I drew my head down and knees up, using the motion to rock side to side. The bokoblin squealed in protest but he couldn't reach me without dropping its weapon. My rocking gained momentum and the troublesome brute struggled to maintain his balance. _Just a little more…_ When he made to grab me again, I threw my entire body to the left and sent him toppling.

It felt good to be free. The bokoblin was sprawled on his back, engaged in some sort of hissy fit. _Serves you right, trying to bash my head in!_ But the thrill of victory was short lived as the gang of eager observers saw their chance.

Breathing hard, I fumbled with the hilt of my sword. "Stay back," I said. "I will use this if I have to." I yanked out the blade and pointed it at the group.

The bokoblins considered my shaking sword for a moment and then burst into fits of laughter. They made a ring around me.

_Five against one? Hardly seems fair._ At once, the silver bokoblin jumped back up from the damp ground and retrieved his dragon bone club. _Ah, make that six then._

This was not how I imagined my day to turn out. What was it Akisin had said before I dashed out the door? _Don't do anything stupid._ I laughed despite everything. If this was where it ended, the inscription on my gravestone would make for an interesting read. 'Ronri Okane, hacked to death by six bokoblins, may he rest in pieces.'

Some of the bokoblins had spears and took great delight in jabbing them at my ankles. I hopped further into the middle of the shrinking circle. They lobbed rocks, one connected with my cheek which stung, another smacked the back of my head. I was cruelly reminded of my lack of a helmet. The squealing ruckus intensified as a black bokoblin to my right swung at me. I ducked, only to be hit by another makeshift missile on the nose. The sudden explosion of pain made my eyes water. My left glove clutched at my nose and came away dark and wet.

"That is the last straw!" I swept my right leg back. "I have powers that you would not believe." My recollection of the spin attack from the training grounds was hazy at best, but I needed to do something, anything.

The bokoblins paused, scratching their single horned heads. I took advantage of the confusion, grasping my sword with both hands. "I hate you," I yelled at the dreaded creatures. "I hate you all!" Such words tumbled too easily from my lips, which unnerved me. But focusing on that anger brought a tingling sensation to my fingertips. _Is it happening?_ It had been so long since that day in the woods. I dared to hope as faint golden sparks spluttered into life.

_Smack! _

Face down, the earthy smell of grass was overwhelming. I coughed out some dirt, the grittiness mixed with the taste of iron on my tongue. Everything hurt. Something flipped me over with its foot, a familiar set of monstrous glowing eyes bored into my own.

"Why, hello again." I grimaced.

More squealing and a surreal halo of bokoblins hovered above me. I had to wonder if I'd banged my head a little too hard. Any movement brought fresh waves of crippling pain; breaths became hisses. I grasped blindly for my sword that may as well have been a world away for all the good it would do me. Clubs were raised. Spears drawn back.

_I never did get to travel across Hyrule… I'm sorry, Yasei. _A whimper followed this thought. _I'm just a mask salesman, not a soldier!_ I curled into a ball, still clutching my bleeding nose.

"RRRAAAHHH!"

In disbelief, I saw the bokoblins catapulted towards the sky as a sudden squall swirled around me. Upon landing, they gave a shriek before disappearing in a puff of purple smoke.

_What is this? _

A piercing battle cry came from a swordsman hacking and slicing at Silver Hair. They circled each other. The man wore an amused grin as he provoked the bokoblin with a fake opening only to block the hopeful strike with his shield.

The monster reeled. It shook its head trying to clear the dizziness from such an intense bash to the brain. But the enemy was not to be outdone yet. It jumped up high, ploughing the force of gravity into a devastating smash attack.

"Look out," I called, but there was really no need.

The swordsman side skipped right. He glanced at the impressive crater that Silver Hair had inflicted upon the landscape, the site of what should have been his grave. With no hesitation, he plunged his blade into the back of the disorientated bokoblin. Another puff of purple smoke signaled the end of the confrontation, and my saviour sheathed his sword.

"Who do we have here then?" he asked, tilting back his helm. He brushed away some strands of my matted brown hair. "Is that you, Ronri?"

"Carter!"

He let out a great belly laugh. "Wow, you're a tough one, not many could take hits like that and live to tell the tale."

"I must look quite the sight," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose.

Carter picked up my helmet now missing its red plume and began to dust it off. "What did I tell you about keeping this on, eh?" When I winced at the reminder, he looked curiously at my hands. "You see some pretty strange things in battle, don't you?"

I met his scrutinizing gaze with an awkward smile. "I wouldn't know, seeing as this is my first time, sir."

It was just a moment, but a flicker of something passed over Carter's face. Silence stretched between us. Rolling dark clouds smothered the sky. Rain, much heavier than before, bounced off my shoulders as the grass was dyed a deep shade of pine.

"Come on, can't stick around here. We have to catch up to the others."

In the distance, I could see soldiers locking swords with other monsters that had spawned on the battlefield. I wanted to turn and run, get as far away from this nightmare as I could. But there was one teensy - weensy problem - Guru-Guru was still out there. And so, with no other choice, I traipsed after Carter.


	9. Chapter 9

The rain lashed down in thick, heavy sheets. My every step fought against the wind as I followed Carter back into the pit of hell itself. It blew against the Hylian soldiers forcing them to dig their heels into the slippery earth.

At the Gerudo Valley pass, the monster horde swelled in number. Lizalfos and moblins joined the fray, splitting into two large groups. They attempted to flank the Hylians, engaging them in several directions at once.

"They'll be overrun," I cried.

But Carter shook his head. "Don't be so sure, look."

General Impa bounded across the plain. She drew her Giant's Knife and ploughed through half of the enemy. Her broad strokes sliced the monsters to ribbons, before they too disappeared into dark smoke. Crafty lizalfos launched bomb arrows, forcing the shiekah to jump from her horse in an explosion of bright orange and red flame.

Despite the setback, she dashed forward, quickly rising in a backward slam into the lizalfo archers. The creatures spat in retaliation before meeting their demise. She turned her attention to the lanky moblins who ran in the opposite direction.

"Had enough already? I'm not done with you yet!"

The monsters were dragged into a swirling ball of bubbling water. With enough moblins caught in her trap, General Impa slashed them away with a heavy blow. The water became a sky of menacing daggers that rained down on the survivors making them scatter. She hunted, swinging her sword in ferocious crescents of teal, sapphire and turquoise. The colours bled together as if smeared by an artist's brush but when the last moblin disappeared, so too did the magical beauty.

_Is this the magic of the Shiekah tribe_? I thought with awe. _So many years of research and I found nothing. No wonder the Royal Family keeps such things secret. _

With the threat neutralised, cheers erupted and weapons were thrust skywards in triumph. Soldiers chanted the General's name, good spirits infectious as they slapped each other on the back. I searched amongst them, but no Guru-Guru. Behind me, the shadow of Death Mountain now stood to my right, a reminder of the lands and people we had defended.

"I wouldn't," Carter said.

That was my first mistake, for not every soldier had survived. Bodies lay face down in the mud, unmoving. The wind stole my breath. I covered my mouth to reclaim it.

Any remaining troops regrouped behind the General and the King, continuing to protect the line that separated Gerudo Valley from Hyrule Field. The tide of battle now flowed in our favour as the enemy fled.

"Best move to the side Ronri." Carter caught my arm, (quite roughly I might add) and steered me away from the central rows. "You'll be in the way."

"But I thought it was over."

He gave me a lob sided smile. "If only."

Above, the rolling grey clouds turned jet black. Zizzing forks of lightning flashed and claps of thunder made the horses rear, riders straining to keep control of their mounts.

"I've never known such a storm," I yelled to Carter over the gale.

"This isn't natural," he agreed.

King Hyrule squinted against the rain. His neck snapped up, back towards the cliff tops of Gerudo Valley.

I followed the King's line of sight and gasped. "Is someone floating up there?"

Not just one person, more like a wall of fifty hooded figures. A strange green aura pulsing through their grey robes.

"I was wondering when they were gonna show," Carter said. "Interloper scum."

One figure swooped forward and threw back its hood. A man with long silver hair raised his arms to the storm. His arms a maze of extraordinary tattoos. He had talons instead of fingers and white eyes with no pupils so you had no idea where he was looking.

'Stand firm.' I heard the King shout before swords banged on shields. Except, it wasn't coming from our side. Another army; with red plumed helmets and broadswords mirrored our own. The Interlopers hovered above. They smiled and held out their open palms.

_What are they doing? _I cocked my head.

"Get down!"

Somehow, I hit the floor, but not before the soldier next to me disintegrated. The wind caught his ashes and whisked them away. Another soldier disappeared, then another, and another. The traitors poured out onto the fields. Who was friend and who was foe? I couldn't tell anymore. Swords clashed. Yells and shouts deafening as I ran through the chaos. Ice shards flew and froze their victims on contact. The traitors pounced, shattering the helpless ice captives with eager blades.

Carter sought revenge. His deadly aim slicing a way through. He dragged me along again. "This way," he kept saying. "This way."

Was it wise to put my life in the hands of a swordsman? At that moment, I couldn't trust myself not to panic. All thoughts of finding Guru-Guru were abandoned, replaced with a selfish desire to live. Boulders rained down from the sky; I coughed through dust clouds, wishing for the misery to end.

"Barricade," Carter shouted in my ear, before throwing me under.

Beneath the wooden posts, I rubbed at helpless tears with my tunic, leaving a rosé stain. _Should I pray? Will the Goddesses even hear me? _An explosion too close for comfort made me jump. Panic coiled around my chest as I rocked myself like a child. _Oh, please_ _let me survive this. I promise I'll never raise a weapon again; I swear. _

The anthem of war had been playing for so long that it had become an ear worm. So it took a while before I realised that the noise had ceased. I gathered what little courage I had and raised my head over the splintered remains of the barricade.

"What in Hyrule?" I stared, fire arrows and ice crystals hung in mid – air. Monsters and men, still as statues, looked like playing pieces on a giant board. Rain drops popped as I wandered through them, and a bolt of lightning had stopped just before hitting the ground. Such eerie silence gave me the creeps, until I heard a familiar voice up ahead. My heart leapt as I broke into a run.

"Don't you think this has gone far enough, Azamuku?"

_Carter? _My thoughts were a jumble. It sounded like Carter, but he was standing side by side with the silver haired man from before.

"You know how difficult the King can be. There will always be casualties of war."

_The voice from the wall? _I tried to reconcile the warped stone that had fled when I tried to touch it, with the mage folding his hands into the sleeves of his robes.

"We agreed lives would be spared on both sides."

"Yes, and they shall be. Who is better equipped to control the Triforce; a King who obeys the Goddesses without question and keeps it for himself? Or the enlightened, who understand the Sacred Realm's essence and will use it for the good of all?"

Carter growled. "You're the scholar, not I. We need to find the King before the spell wears off. No one can know about this."

"Curious," Azamuku said, "that may not be possible."

Both heads twisted in my direction and a sudden sinking feeling developed.

_Ah, that was not for my ears…_

The swordsman looked aghast, he rounded on his companion. "How is this possible? You said _everyone _would be frozen in time."

Azamuku glanced at me and shrugged. "The magic had no effect on him, you know what to do."

Carter drew his sword.

"Sir, wwwhat are you doing?" I backed away, not liking the look in his eyes. "Please, I'll keep quiet. I don't even know what's going on, truly."

"I can't take the risk," he said. His voice dangerously low.

"But you're a senior officer of the King!"

He stepped forward. "_Should _be, didn't you hear me at the camp? _Should_ be! I've dedicated my life to serve the King, and for what? To be passed over for captaincy time and time again."

"But I trusted you."

"Sad fact of life," Carter said as he lifted his sword. "You shouldn't trust anyone."

_Why? I haven't done anything wrong!_

Suddenly, his eyes went wide as saucers. His mouth gaped open and closed like a Hylian bass. "Deceitful…Traitor…" The soldier dropped his sword and staggered forward.

"Never truer words spoken." Azamuku pulled the dagger out of Carter's back and kicked him away.

Horrified, I caught the falling man and dropped to my knees. "I'll help you; I'll help you," I kept saying, even though his blood seeped through my fingers.

"Forgive me," Carter begged as he squeezed my arm. "I never meant... I only wanted to stop the war, you believe me, don't you?"

"Don't talk." I cradled him trying to offer some form of comfort. "Save your strength."

"You're wasting your time," the Interloper said as he slowly wiped his blade. "Haven't you heard of poes?"

I swallowed. "The elders told me once that they're spirits of the dead. They become monsters due to unresolved attachments in the mortal world."

"Please Ronri…please…" Carter's words were a painful gasp.

"He won't become one, will he?

"A man with regrets like that? Most certainly." Azamuku smirked.

"No one deserves such a terrible fate. You're a mage, you could heal him."

"The body, no. His soul I will consider, in return for a promise."

"A promise?"

"As one magician to another, in the future I will have need of your aid. If I help this man, do you promise to help me when the time comes?"

_One magician to another? Is that what I am? _

The desperation on Carter's face was too much to bear. "If you save his soul, I promise to do what I can."

Azamuku nodded. "Very well." He plucked at the air in front of him, long strands of glowing light came away and a hole began to form. The hole grew larger, and beyond… a starry purple sky. He reached through the gap and brought back with him a pan flute made from bamboo.

"How?" I spluttered.

"Opening a vortex to another world is mere child's play." He took the instrument and played a melody.

I listened to the slow music hypnotized. It was unlike any folk song or lullaby that I had ever heard. Hearing soft notes made me feel calm. _No, more than that, soothed._ My sorrows melted away into the song; nerves torn apart by horror weaved back together. I could only describe the sensation as one might feel after bed rest from an illness or a warm, hearty meal.

Tiny lights surrounded Carter's body. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you."

The lights flittered like fireflies on a summer evening, and when they had gone, only a mask remained. Two halves that told a story, Carter's story. The left half of the mask was white and smiled, but the right was blood red and drowning in black tears. I went to pick it up and then hesitated.

"Fear not, the darkness in his heart has been sealed away inside this mask. His soul is now at peace."

"It isn't that, I have… blood on my hands."

Azamuku produced a cloth. "The 'Song of Healing' is a gift from those whom you call _Interlopers_. I see you are shocked, for the King will not speak of our compassion only our destruction."

"You killed innocent people. I saw you smiling when you turned those soldiers into ashes." I scrubbed at my hands.

"That is true. We smile as the King orders soldiers to take our heads. We have been hated across generations for cultivating a magical power. Fear of the unknown always brings out the ugliness of human nature, don't you think?"

"I…"

_SMASH! _

A blinding yellow light engulfed Hyrule Field.

"Curse the Goddesses," Azamuku hissed under his breath. "Why must they interfere?"

I couldn't believe my eyes, was that really a golden serpent flying across the sky? The creature turned, bared its fangs and dived straight towards us.


	10. Chapter 10

_How can something that large move so quickly? _

I staggered back, still clutching Carter's mask. Such a silly inclination really, to be protective over the remains of a man who tried to kill me.

Azamuku grit his teeth and clapped twice. Within seconds, a gigantic black disc appeared and the golden serpent bounced back. It shook its head and hissed at the mage.

"So, the Goddesses send light spirits to do their dirty work now? Are they too afraid to show themselves?" He began kneading the air as a baker might with dough. Smaller black discs warped into existence as he worked quickly.

"The Goddesses sent… that?"

"Yes, Lanayru, confounded water snake!" He snapped his wrists back and fired the black discs.

Lanayru, despite its immense size, twisted around the projectiles. The snake rose vertically into the air until I could see the full length of its body. In its mouth, a swirling golden orb glowed intensely surrounded by a rainbow hue. Such deadly beauty.

"Is there a way to stop it?"

The mage didn't answer. His hands drew curious symbols and I could hear him muttering words in a language that I did not understand. Other Interlopers performed the same incantation across Hyrule Field, their voices in a synchronised rhythm. This, combined with the unabating storm sent shivers down my spine. Stuck in the middle of mages and magical beings, I felt out of place, even though Azamuku had referred to me as a magician.

_That's right, I'm a magician. _

I could do something; if only I could tap into it and be of some use. I urged my fingers to tingle, willed them to burn and throb as they had done, but nothing happened. Where had my anger gone? I groaned, grabbed two fistfuls of hair and lolled my head back and forth. But the motion made me feel dizzy and I stopped.

"Do not draw attention to yourself," Azamuku said. He fired off another round of black discs. "This is not your time to act."

Two other light spirits joined Lanayru; one, a monkey with long limbs and a tail that arched around the whole creature. The other, a bearded hawk, or perhaps an owl flapped its enormous wings above and squawked. Firmly clasped between strong talons another sparkling orb. Both had golden swirls of light that pulsed like a curious heartbeat as they set their sights on Azamuku.

"Faron and Eldin, you have come also. I must say, I am honoured."

"You seek to establish dominion over the Sacred Realm. The Goddesses have no choice but to intervene," the light spirits chanted together. "The power you have created will be sealed away and your kind will be banished from the World of Light."

The mage's arms quivered. Each new shield he conjured was weaker and smaller than the last. "What of balance in the world?" he demanded. "How dare the Goddesses choose our fate, they do not have the right!"

Azamuku became engulfed in a light so bright that I feared I would go blind. Forced onto his hands and knees, he called out to me. "The Sacred Realm is the key. A place of salvation for us. I have failed, so you must…" his voice faltered. He took a haggard breath and pressed his palms together. "You must save us, those the Goddesses saw fit to cast out."

I didn't understand, until the mage started to scream.

"No…wait!" I pleaded with the light spirits.

In that bright light, Azamuku was obliterated.

The light bathed the fields. It touched the Hylian soldiers who cowered on the ground, but no harm came to them. Upon touching an Interloper however, they screamed as if set alight. Such overwhelming anguish, somehow far worse than the death cries of any battle. Some fought back, their defiant sparks of magic extinguished in an instant. Like puppets without strings their bodies went limp and all too soon, there were no mages left at all. The light spirits having completed their task departed.

That day, the history books would refer to this battle as the Interloper War. King Hyrule had saved the Sacred Realm from the clutches of a great evil and averted disaster. Songs would be sung and tales told for generations. For many this was the creation of a new age, but a lot of things had also died; my faith in the Goddesses, my hope of finding answers and my trust in the King.

Only now, did the dark clouds retreat and thin rays of sunshine broke through. I should have been happy; except, the soldiers' rapture brought bile to my throat.

"The battle is ours," King Hyrule bellowed to the men.

I could not bring myself to look at him. Could he not see what the Goddesses had done? I stared at the mask in my hand.

_Poor Carter, he'd been right about everything._

Now the clean-up began; horses retrieved, swords and shields picked like flowers from the long grass. The wounded tended to, prisoners taken and those less fortunate loaded onto carts headed for Kakariko Graveyard. Exhausted, I trudged behind one such cart as Hyrule Castle loomed closer. But those proud towers had suddenly lost their shine for me. I stopped before the drawbridge, wondering if life could ever return to normal.

_Am I to see the dead every time I close my eyes?_

"Ganon's breath, Okane!"

Someone grabbed me around the middle and I froze. They quaked; I could feel their shivers vibrating through my bones.

"That is my name," I said slowly.

The deep bags under his blood shot eyes pulled the skin away from their sockets. At first, I did not recognize this ghost, but then I spotted straggly whiskers on his chin.

"Guru-Guru, is that really you?"

He blinked frantically. "I want to go home now."

"That's all I ever wanted, you stubborn fool." I crushed him into a hug that Yasei would have been proud of.

"I can't breathe," Guru – Guru grunted but made no attempt to wriggle free.

_There is still some good in this world. Thank the…_ Old habits die hard. I glanced at the Triforce carved into the stone and frowned. _No, I will not thank them. In fact, I shall never praise them again. _

* * *

We returned home without incident, and a bag of rupees richer. King Hyrule paid his men well for the blood that had been spilled. The townsfolk treated us as heroes and a great festival held in our honour. But it was difficult to feel jolly when soldiers hobbled around Castle Town on crutches. Every brave smile hid internal scars that could not be healed so easily, as I understood well enough.

That evening, The Dog and Crown was a hive of activity. Shadows swayed in the firelight, as an accordion played. The smell of beef and onion pies and musty smoke lingered. We navigated the sticky floors and squeezed into one of the small tables beneath a low wooden beam. A bar maid clutching several tankards took our order.

"Two pints of Chateau Romani," Guru-Guru said and wagged his finger when I made to protest.

I laughed at him. "You should take it easy."

"On my birthday? Not likely!"

"Eighteen winters or not, don't go spending it all at once."

"Says you, I saw you at the market buying a new shirt."

"If I'm going to be the proprietor of the Happy Mask Shop, I have to look the part."

He chuckled. "Purple though?"

"It adds to the customer experience. Purple represents an air of mystery, luxury and extravagance."

"Purple represents you talking out your arse more like. Now tell me the truth, it's for a girl, isn't it?" Guru-Guru smirked. "The one you're always writing to… Geez," he exclaimed, "what was her name? Anju? Linda? No, definitely Telma, right?"

When the bar maid returned with the vintage milk, I had never been more grateful.

Guru-Guru, not one to waste time, seized his pint and drank deeply. By the end, he had a rather thick milk moustache which he wiped away with his sleeve.

It was good to see my friend enthusiastic about _something_. He'd been too quiet, staring out the window at the people passing by. His phonograph gathering dust in a corner. Not that I blamed him, Akisin's disappearance had floored me as well. After the battle, I thought there could be nothing worse, I'd been wrong.

_Why leave your financial affairs in order at the bank, but no forwarding address? _I took a thoughtful sip, but not even the creamy texture of a Chateau Romani could ease the sour taste in my mouth. I had investigated, asking questions and gathering clues. But in the understandable panic, people had boarded up their windows and gone into total lock down. They had not seen the old carpenter or had any idea where she might have gone. _It is selfish to vanish during a war like that, but she could still be alive. _

"Come on, drink up!" Guru-Guru banged his fist on the table making it shake.

"Some people like to savour rather than guzzle," I pointed out. "And as for your appalling memory, her name is Yasei."

"Oh, I remember, the one you make masks for." He waved at the bar maid and pointed at his tankard.

"Not just for her."

"Sure, whatever you say." He held his hands up. "For what it's worth, I think dating a merchant would be good for you."

_Dating?_ I spat out a mouthful of milk.

"Hey, don't go wasting the good stuff." Guru-Guru started smacking me on the back which was far from helpful.

For a good five minutes the coughing would not stop. _Goodness, why does it hurt so much when things go down the wrong pipe?_

"Stop hitting me," I bit out. "And for your information, Yasei and I are just-"

"Friends, are you?" His eyes twinkled with mischief. "Pull the other one, who stays up half the night writing a letter to a friend?Or interrogates the postman about parcels from a certain village in the east? And as for that stupid grin you wear."

"What stupid grin?" I coughed.

"When you read her letters, you pull this… face."

Guru-Guru's impression of 'said' face was all teeth and fluttering eye lashes. A most deranged expression if I ever I saw one.

"Be careful, if the wind changes, you'll be stuck like that."

He snorted into his second pint. "I'm going to miss this."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm struggling, Ronri."

In all these years, I could count the number of times he'd said my first name on one hand. We sat for a while listening to the crackle of the fire. Someone smashed a plate on the floor and cheers filled the room.

"I haven't been sleeping, keep having nightmares about, well, I'm sure you know." He picked up his tankard and set it down again. "Castle Town is so noisy now. I keep jumping at shadows, flinching when I see a sword. I can't handle it anymore."

"It's hardly been easy for me either."

"Alright, but you have the store to keep you busy. And before you say it, I still don't want to work with you."

I pushed my drink away with a sigh. "So, what will you do?"

"Well, turns out the miller of Kakariko village wants to retire, so they need someone to take over the windmill."

"What?" I shook my head in disbelief. "You'd go mad being holed up in a windmill all day."

"Peace and quiet, alone with my music - sounds like heaven to me." Guru-Guru smiled. "Hey, you could at least pretend to be happy. Come on, let's raise a toast together, eh?"

_Another fake smile required, _I thought glumly, but raised my tankard anyway. "Here's to fame and fortune for the greatest musician in Hyrule!"

"Ditto, to the future success of The Happy Mask Shop enterprise!"

* * *

If only I had known what the future held. I might have been able to change it...

**Author's notes ** \- This will be my last update for a bit, but I promise to conclude the third arc of this story and finish it. Thank you to Guest who keeps leaving reviews, it is appreciated and you are loved. :) Stay safe and all the best - Otwl x


	11. Chapter 11

_Cuckoo! Cuckoo! _

I glared at the small wooden bird peeking out of its hidey hole. One of Akisin's creations which no matter how hard I tried; I just couldn't seem to part with. I had no doubt that she would stroll through the door one day, and demand her half of the profits. And I was ready, every last rupee accounted for. There would be no repeat of the battle I'd endured with her sorry excuse for book keeping.

_That is, when she does come back from wherever she went. _

The bell jingled.

"Ah, good morning, Ms Mila," I said brightly.

"Oh, thank the Goddesses, I've an invitation and I simply must have a mask to go with this gown."

"So, there is to be another masquerade ball?"

More and more, I found customers to be like the masks I sold. Some, you could read immediately, such as Ms Mila here, who attended a lot of social functions by the local aristocracy.

"Indeed, and it must be a full-face mask," she insisted, "you know how self-conscious I am about my double chin. Please, help me, Happy Mask Salesman."

"Have faith Ms Mila, you have a very pretty chin and the Bauta style will suit you well."

She tittered at the compliment, and flicked out her bright pink fan. "You charmer."

We took the obligatory gander at some of the masks in stock. Ms Mila cooed over the gold and silver leaf details, stroked the glass beads, ruffled the ribbon ties and admired the lace trims. But finding a specific mask in the exact shade of her rose gown would be highly unlikely. I had already resigned myself to the fact that I would be busy in the workshop this evening.

"No, no, I'm afraid none of these are quite what I am looking for," she concluded, and swerved away from the masks displayed on the left.

_No surprises there, _I thought as the bell jingled again.

"I hate to be a bother but, it must be absolutely perfect."

"I completely understand."

"Yes, my husband can be ever so…wolf!"

"Ever so wolf?"

"W-w-w-wolf," she repeated. The woman backed away from me until her heels thumped against the wall.

Slowly, I turned around and was met by a large, black and white husky. It barked at Ms Mila, wagging its tail.

"Shoo, shoo, I say and leave me be." Cornered, she started swishing her fan around.

The husky growled and snapped at her.

"Get away, you stupid-"

"Please stop yelling," I said, "that isn't going to help." But then the dog clamped its jaws over her fan and tore it away. As the husky shook its head from side to side turquoise rhinestones flew around the store and more insults followed.

"Filthy, savage beast, just look what you've done."

"How dare you." Two piercing green eyes set into the unmistakable shape of a dragon's head towered over Ms Mila. She squeaked with fright and pressed even further into the corner. The dragon spoke again, "Kilton is not filthy or savage. He had a bath this morning and he won't eat _you_. Eating rubbish gives him a bad stomach."

Kilton gave a short bark in agreement.

"Excuse me." I tried to remain civil, even though this dragon…person had shown no such courtesy. "Strictly dogs are not allowed in my shop, lovely as he is. And as you can see, intentionally or unintentionally, Kilton is frightening one of my customers. I must insist he waits outside."

The dragon stalked over to me. "You the owner?"

"Yes."

They paused and looked me up and down for a moment. I could have sworn the dragon's shoulders were shaking, but I became quite distracted by the stunning headdress of red, orange and gold feathers that streamed down their back.

_I've never seen a mask like that before, _I thought. _How marvellous._

"Come on, Kilton, you'll have to stay out there for a bit."

The husky dropped the fan he'd been chewing and whimpered as he shuffled out the door.

Immediately, Ms Mila scrambled on all fours to retrieve her precious possession and struggled to open it out again. The punctured concertina had teeth marks throughout and the rhinestones that had survived hung on by a thread. She tried to force it shut only for the handle to snap off. "It's ruined," she wailed.

"There, there, I'm sure it can be mended," I said, offering a fresh handkerchief

The aristocrat wobbled to her feet. "I must go for a lie down."

"Yes, that sounds like a grand idea."

"I feel quite peculiar."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I pat her hand.

"You will ensure my mask is ready, won't you?"

"Of course, have no fear, it shall be done."

She poked her head out from the shop doorway and flinched.

Kilton lay on the floor, nose hidden between two paws but his wagging tail hinted this was all for show and could switch at any moment.

Ms Mila latched onto my arm.

A quick search of my pockets revealed a treat I normally reserved for the terriers that liked to nip at my heels. "Here you go." I laughed at Kilton as he devoured the crumbly biscuit and Ms Mila made good her escape.

Back inside, the dragon awaited with both hands firmly planted on hips.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

Again, the dragon's shoulders shook, clearly laughing at me. Such boorish behaviour, I had half a mind to refuse them service at all. But then I desperately wanted to ask about their mask. What was it made from? Where could such lovely feathers be found? And how did they manage to get the eyes to sparkle like that?

Eventually, the stranger hooked both thumbs either side of the dragon's head and pulled it off in one swift motion.

"Hi Ronri," the young woman said, "been a long time." She placed the dragon mask under one arm and circled me. "Gosh, you've shot up, least a foot on me. Short back and sides, hmm, smart enough for a shop keeper I suppose." She tugged at the hem of my shirt. "Never pegged you for purple though, always black trousers and crisp white shirts as I remember. I like what you've done with the place; Happy Mask Shop, cute name. Did you make all these? I bet that took ages, so where's Akisin? I'd like to meet everyone actually; you've talked about them so much I feel like I know them already."

She continued to chatter non-stop, eyebrows waggling with enthusiasm. Her tanned face could have been an inspiration for a hundred masks, with all sorts of wonderful expressions that appeared and disappeared in rapid succession.

"Wanna a honey candy?" She offered me a crumpled paper bag.

"Oh, thank you," I said, pulling out an orange ball. "Now, please don't think me rude, miss."

"Miss?" The woman seemed amused by the title. "Seriously Ronri, you don't have to be so formal around me." She popped a sweet in her mouth. "Yeah, got to admit, you've done well for yourself. I'm jealous, my wagon can only hold so much stock. I'm constantly unloading and reloading it takes forever to get back on the road."

Between her garbled words and sucking of inner cheeks, I was reminded why Father had said speaking and eating were not to be performed at the same time.

"Boxes are pretty heavy too." She grabbed my hand and planted it firmly onto a toned bicep. "Feel that? I've got arms of steel now."

"Miss, please." I jerked away. "It isn't appropriate for a man to touch a lady in such a manner when they've only just met."

"Only just met?" She burst out laughing. "We used to have baths together! Don't you remember?"

My cheeks flushed. "Miss, I strongly suspect you have me confused with someone else."

"Well, that's rude, I came all this way to see you. Guru – Guru's right, the Interloper War must have knocked you for six. That King Hyrule has a lot to answer for."

_Guru-Guru, I should have known… _

"Have you lost your memory? I can't believe you joined the army and put yourself in danger like that." Her green eyes narrowed, the same shade as the dragon's. "You never mentioned any of it to me, why? You think battles and monsters scare me? I've fought off more than my fair share of robbers I can tell you. Kilton helps of course, and wearing this." She tapped the dragon mask. "Soon as they see a woman merchant thinks it gives them the right to take a pop. It's hard enough negotiating, you know, to make an actual profit?"

_When does she draw breath? _I thought.

"You mentioned Guru-Guru, how do you know him?"

"Geez, he's the one who sent me the letter about how you nearly _died_." She pushed past me.

_A letter? _I squinted at the woman, a tangle of brown dreadlocks and a mustard yellow poncho. She looked back at me and grinned.

"You actually kept the Hero's Mask? That's sweet, Ronri."

She pointed at the turquoise mask with painted suns around the eye sockets, which had received many quizzical stares since opening, but quickly forgotten when customers spotted the more elaborate designs in the store. The fact she had chosen this mask and knew its name proved there could be no doubt. "Yasei?"

"Ding, ding! Well done, for a smart guy it sure took you a while to join the dots there."

A huge sigh of relief followed. "I'm sorry, it's just I haven't seen you for years, and you've changed so much."

Yasei shrugged. "I don't think so, just get to travel and do what I want now." She placed the dragon mask on the counter and smirked. "Can an old friend give you a hug, or is it _inappropriate_?"

Her hugs had always been intense and this one was no different. I'd been ten when I left Kawaranai and she'd called me an insensitive moron. Her head rested on my heart and although the warmth was pleasant, I felt a new awkwardness that I didn't expect. I let go and stepped away from her.

"So, what are your plans while you're here?"

"Hmm, hadn't really given it much thought," she admitted. "How about… you give me a tour of Castle Town?"

"Pardon?"

"Well, you're not exactly busy, are you?"

A quick glance around the store proved her statement to be true. I smiled and snatched up the key from behind the counter. I wasn't in the habit of taking time off, but then again, this wouldn't be the first time my plans had completely changed because of Yasei Muryō.


	12. Chapter 12

"After all this time, I finally get to see it," Yasei squealed with delight. She ran to the top of the hill, cornflower blue skirts billowing in the wind. "Isn't it beautiful? Like something out of a fairy tale with all towers and turrets reaching up to the sky. How much stone do you think it took to build that? Hey, look at the shimmer on those flags, not just some tacky bits of cloth, I reckon that's sapphire silk."

I couldn't deny it. "Hyrule Castle is an impressive piece of architecture."

In the midday sun, the white walls shone gold and could look rather mythical, at least, that's what I'd heard. But currently, my gaze was fixed on the nearby dandelions, and then on the beetle crawling across my shoe. I didn't want to look upon the place that housed _that_ man.

"Funny to think of you having the King as a neighbour. Must be nice to get waited on hand and foot. What do you think he eats? The innkeeper told me he's partial to a bit of fruit cake. I like apple pie myself…"

_Why should I care what he likes to eat? _I thought as Kilton's wet nose sniffed at my pockets. _How could the King even have an appetite after bearing witness to the annihilation of an entire magical race?_ My last biscuit fell helplessly towards the husky's throat before the enormous jaws snapped shut. A shiver went through me.

Back down the cobbles towards the main square, we saw Old Man Shikashi, shuffling along, hands clasped behind his back. A trio of children came bounding up to him, desperate for one of his stories. "Have you heard the legend of the "Shadow Folk"?" he asked them. Heads frantically shook. "They are the Sheikah...the shadows of the Hylians. They say they have sworn allegiance to the King of Hyrule and guard the Royal Family."

Having seen General Impa in action on the battlefield myself, I knew how strong she could be. Her use of magic and incredible strength had to be seen to be believed. The Royal Family had chosen their bodyguards very well.

We came upon one of the Gossip Stones, or Sheikah stones as they could be known. "You see that weeping eye?" I crouched down and swept away some of the dirt from the chisel work. "That means the Sheikah live in the shadow of the Royal Family and will go to any lengths to achieve their goals."

Yasei raised an eyebrow. "You know, Pa said something like that once, sounds a bit dark, doesn't it? I mean, hiding in the shadows that's what assassins do, gives me the creeps. You wouldn't think the Royal Family would get mixed up in business like that."

"No one is perfect," I muttered.

Yasei knelt down beside me and traced the outline of the tear. "I've seen these stones all over the place on my rounds. What do you think they're for?"

"Apparently, you can talk to them and they will tell you interesting secrets."

"Really? What does this one say?"

The coolness of the stone felt quite nice against my ear, so I remained there for a minute. My friend waiting patiently for an answer. "They say… Yasei from Kawaranai snores in her sleep."

"They say what?" She punched me hard on the shoulder. "I do not, Ronri!"

It was a relief to hear my laughter. Genuine, blissful laughter coming out of my mouth. In recent months I thought I might never laugh again and it had scared me. I'd forgotten how easy smiling should be as if spreading butter on toast, not trying to climb a mountain.

We sat on a bench near the pathway that led to the Temple of Time. Another of the town's impressive buildings with high marble arches, chequered floors and beautiful stained-glass windows. Yasei tilted her head up like a flower towards the sun's warming rays. Some of the local women loitered near the fish and vegetable stalls, sneaking glances over their shoulders.

Her eyes narrowed. "What are they staring at?"

"Probably me."

In truth, folk around here thought I was a bit, strange. Someone nice enough in small doses, but when talking too much about my masks, I saw how their eyes glazed over. I used to feel deflated but had learnt to ignore them. Still, there was the odd friendly soul. A young man sauntered over wearing a tatty green waistcoat.

"Surprised to see you out and about, Happy Mask Salesman," he said.

"Hello Kusuri, how are your studies coming along?"

"Just great, Granny says I can mix red potions without poisoning anyone now."

"That is…reassuring to hear," I congratulated him. However, I would not be volunteering to try said potions anytime soon.

Kusuri, although highly enthusiastic, was still new to medicine. He had been left far too long unsupervised to tinker with ingredients to his heart's content. That was until he had a near-fatal bout of food poisoning. It was Akisin who concerned for his health, had introduced him to Granny, an experienced botanist.

"Granny, bless her." The medicine man put a hand on his heart. "Do you know what she said? That _I'm_ her gift to the next generation of healers, imagine that!" He swivelled around as if expecting some agreement from passers-by. None was forthcoming, so he returned his attention back to us. "Still won't let me anywhere near her blue potion though. At the _experimental_ phase," he whispered conspiratorially.

I nodded with a complete lack of understanding. Medicine and mask making didn't seem to have much in common, except perhaps the creation aspect.

"Anyhow, enough about me." Kusuri wriggled into the space next to Yasei and swiftly took her hand. "Who do we have here?"

She giggled at this, but I didn't appreciate the intrusion. The aroma of freshly cut herbs still clung to his clothes along with other curious, but pungent smells. My nose wrinkled. Kilton began to growl. I agreed with the dog, Yasei was here to visit me after all. When Kusuri went to kiss her hand, the husky pulled roughly at his trouser leg.

"Kilton, no. That's naughty, let go!" She stood up, dragging her overprotective companion away. "Sorry about that, Yasei Muryō. I'm a friend of Ronri's."

"Friend, eh?"

"Yes." I frowned, beginning to tire of the 'friendly' interrogation. _Why can't people just mind their own business? _

Kusuri laughed. "How do you like Castle Town, Yasei?"

"Amazing, you've got the trade market going on, games and so many people. Food stalls, the tavern, weapons, musicians and the library. King Hyrule on your doorstep, protecting the realm, very impressive."

"He's a good man. We're lucky he drove off those Interlopers, hate to think what could have happened."

_A good man? _My hands balled into fists.

"Ronri did his bit in the war too. That's why I'm here, checking up on him."

"Is that so? I'd never have known. Keeps to himself this one, always hiding away in the shop."

_A good man would have granted Azamuku an audience with the King. A good man would have tried harder to secure peace, __and I would never have had to see or hear the things I did._

In the sunshine such dark thoughts were unwelcome, but the more I tried to block them out, the worse they became. As the two conversed, their words faded into incomprehensible warbling. I retreated to the ornate fountain; its fine spray made me blink rapidly. Circular ripples drew away from each other and I took a deep breath. How pleasant it would be to just stay here, listening to the water's gurgle and gargle.

"Oh, you just have to get to know him, right, Ronri?"

"King Hyrule doesn't deserve the praise he gets," I snapped. Instantly regretting it when two guards turned their heads in our direction.

"Hey now," Kusuri strode over and hissed in my ear. "Don't go saying things like that. You're not against the Royals, are you?"

Confused, I touched my forehead, it felt clammy. "No, I have nothing against the Royal Family, it's just King Hyrule signed the Interloper's death warrant because he blindly followed the will of the Goddesses."

"What are you talking about?" His face twisted in shock.

_Ah, did I just say that out loud? _

"Ronri?" Yasei squeezed my shoulder. "You're not making a lot of sense."

An awkward chuckle followed. "Sorry, I don't know why I said that. I'm not myself today."

"Right." She grabbed my wrist. "Nice to meet you, Kusuri, but we have to go, now."

"Wait, where are you taking me?"

But Yasei said nothing as we left Kusuri behind with the watchful eyes and gossiping tongues.

We came to a large wooden door and she bashed it open with her shoulder.

"You don't have to treat me like a child," I said. Yanking down my shirt.

"Moron, what was I supposed to do? You were causing a right stink out there. Do you want the guards to arrest you or what?"

"Of course not, it would completely spoil your visit if I was locked up."

"Ronri, for the love of Hyrule-"

A loud cough interrupted us. "You want to play a game? It's twenty rupees per play."

In all the kafuffle, I had not considered my current surroundings. Flickering lamps partly illuminated a large painted screen of cacti and rolling sand dunes. Pairs of antlers were haphazardly nailed to the brick walls and Kilton licked his lips at the sight of dusty cattle skulls.

Yasei smacked down two red rupees on the counter.

"Bow or slingshot?" The enormous man with thick black chest hair grinned.

"Bow for me. Slingshot for him."

"Will you just-"

"No." She thrust the slingshot into my hands. "Stop thinking and shoot things."

At the gallery platform, I pulled back the rubber band. "I hardly see the point of this."

A shrill whistle sounded as a green rupee popped out from the nearest wooden block. I honed in on the middle and smashed it into a dozen shards. Two blue rupees swooped in, I managed to hit one on the left. Yasei quickly nocked up an arrow and took care of the one on the right.

"The point," she grunted, "is to snap you out of…whatever was going on out there."

"Nothing was going on out there. I'm just a bit tired." My eyes trailed a red rupee moving at speed along a length of overhead rope.

"Spacing out in the middle of the street? Trash talking the King?"

More coloured jewels shattered in quick succession.

"I'm perfectly fine."

"Yeah, your last letter said things were just fine, but Guru-Guru tells me different."

My deku seed missed and smacked into the backdrop. "There is nothing for you to worry about."

"Liar." She loosened her arrows dispatching three more. "You hide things, you always have."

This remark may have been true, but it still stung. Back in the village, when mother died, I put on a brave face because father had expected nothing less. But Yasei knew the truth. She knew that skimming stones hour after hour had been my escape. She'd watch me until my arms ached so much that I couldn't throw anymore. Yet so much had happened since then…

"It is none of your concern."

"None of my concern?" Yasei growled.

As the final whistle blew, the gallery owner peered over to count the tally. "Six outta ten. Too bad, practice hard and come back, eh?"

Yasei, however, had lost all interest in the game. "None of my concern?" she repeated, giving me a long, cold stare. She stayed on the platform and nocked up another arrow. Deep rumbling breaths dragged through her nostrils. "None of my concern?"

"Watch where you point that thing!"

Sensibly, Kilton had taken his place by his master's side out of harm's way. He yawned and turned his nose up at me.

_Well, thank you very much_. _No more biscuits for you._

"You got two options, Ronri." She pulled the bowstring back. "One, stay here and try to muddle through _this _by yourself."

"And the other?" I gulped as the pointed tip aimed directly at my nether regions.

Yasei gave an evil smirk. "Come on a little trip with me."


	13. Chapter 13

"Ready to go?" Yasei said, her question sounding suspiciously like a threat.

It had taken two days to complete my orders. The thought of Ms Mila without a mask for the ball had been intolerable. What Happy Mask Salesman would I be to abandon my customers at such a vital time? By the end of the second day, however, Yasei's patience had grown very thin and I didn't want to push my luck asking for a third.

"But what if Akisin does come back? She will not know where I am!"

"You left the letter, didn't you? Which is more than she ever did."

I crossed my arms and frowned. "It is just…I have this feeling."

"Ronri, will you stop fussing and farting around?" She slammed up the latch at the back of the wagon bed. "I knew we should have gone straight away. You always get like this when you stew over things. Go and sit at the front."

Dismissed, I plodded off and studied the bold Hylian script printed on the cream canvas body of the wagon. 'Trading Dragon' it said with a mythical red beast breathing impressive flames.

_Dragon would be right, _I smirked. _She has always had a fiery temper. _

Upon climbing in, Kilton could be found curled up on the foot rest, one beady blue eye still open, watchful. He grumbled as I tried to shift him over with my foot.

"Now, now, we are going to be travelling companions you and I. We should make an effort to get along. I cannot be expected to bribe you with biscuits forever, can I?"

The husky considered me for a moment and then jumped into the back. I twisted around, watching him paw at one of the larger grey sacks before he plonked himself down. Amongst the curious cargo were wine barrels, boxes, a family portrait, bomb bags, hibiscus flowers and rolls of assorted material. My travel pack was secured in one corner along with a small collection of masks I had brought along to sell.

With the familiar loud crowing of a cockerel that I could never see, morning announced itself. In the distance, streaks of tangerine and iris framed the rising sun. I was excited, elated even, at the prospect of travelling on the open road, stopping off in far flung places and bartering with the locals. So why did it feel like a brick sat at the bottom of my stomach?

_Is this really the right thing to do? _I raked both hands through my hair.

"It'll be fine, Ronri." The wagon sank a little as Yasei took the driver's seat. She smiled, taking hold of the reins with ease. "I'm really happy that we finally get to see Hyrule together."

"Yes," I said, my hands scrambling for the map as I spread it out between us. "So, where are we going?"

"Lake Hylia, I need to get to Dr. Mizumi's lab by this evening. He always orders things that spoil so quickly. I mean, who in their right mind wants to eat the eyes of an Eyeball Frog? Oh, that reminds me, honey candy?"

I added yet another of the sickly sweets to the growing collection in my pocket. Our destination was due south but the route took us westward to begin with. We would pass Kakariko Village, the Zora River and swing close to The Lost Woods that bordered with Kokiri Forest. In a way, I was relieved that our journey would avoid the eastern plains. Unwanted memories kept knocking on my brain as it was, trying to sneak in at an unguarded moment. Seeing that valley again would start my nightmares anew and I was already exhausted from them.

Yasei cracked her whip and the wagon lurched forward. "If you see a rabbit give me a shout, otherwise we'll have to take our chances at the Fishing Pond."

"Sorry?"

"Well, you can eat bread, cheese and ham for the next few days if you want to. Not like there's a food market around here, but there is plenty of fresh game if you keep an eye out."

"Of course." I laughed sheepishly. In Kawaranai it had been second nature to pick berries and drink from streams, but ultimately, Father had provided for me. Life in Castle Town had made me forget about being self-sufficient and living off the land. I was missing an important skillset and had never realized until now. "Perhaps you could teach me how to fish?"

She grinned at that. "Can be tricky, have you even held a fishing rod before? You know the lure actually goes in the water, right?"

"Very funny. You taught me how to use a slingshot. How hard can it be?"

My friend hummed with a non-committal air. "They're a little bit different, Ronri. It even took me a while to get the hang of it." Upon seeing my shoulders slump, however, she relented. "Alright, I guess we could try and if not, the Fisherman at the pond always has good advice."

My last time on a wagon was when Mr Muryō had first taken me to Castle Town. I had forgotten about the relentless squeaking of the spokes, the jangling chains attached to the yoke and the clip clop of hooves. Yasei did not seem to mind the constant noise, only concerned when her steed did not travel in a straight line or began to slow down. For the most part the dirt track was flat and even, which made for a smooth enough ride. We did have the odd pothole to swerve around and when loose stones juddered under the wheels you certainly felt it. Hunched up on the bow, my legs began to cramp and I shifted in my seat. I glared at Kilton running beside us, looking so smug and carefree, wishing that I could be a dog too and join him for a few minutes.

By noon, Yasei took pity on me and we turned sharp left into a secluded ravine near to the Zora River. The surrounding stone walls with a meander of waves and circles suggested that someone must live in the area, but for now, aside from the butterflies and a cucco, we were completely alone. The river's namesake referred to an aquatic race known as the Zora, although I must confess to having never laid eyes on one. Old Man Shikashi had described silver scales, long tail fins on their heads and webbed feet. Apparently, they could walk on land, loved to dive off cliff tops and worshipped a deity known as Lord Jabu Jabu.

I peered over the water's edge, looking for fishy shaped shadows, but the current flowed so quickly that it disturbed the silt of the river bed making it hard to see.

"Hey, you hungry?" Yasei called.

At the mention of food my stomach gave a rather undignified grumble. I spun around to see her waving atop some sort of jagged rock formation. It boggled my mind; how could I reach her? And how had she managed to climb to such a height in a short space of time?

"Yasei?"

"Find the ladder," she said simply.

After a little investigation, I found the ladder tucked away round the bend giving access to the higher tiers. A few careful hops across the stepping stones finally brought me to Yasei and Kilton.

"Are you trying to make me work up an appetite?"

"What can I say?" She shrugged. "I like to have lunch with a view."

I had to admit, the view from my balcony window in Castle Town looked nothing like this. A gigantic waterfall with crisscrossing pathways overgrown with vines. Behind us, far above the river, I could see the electric blue waters winding their way past the magnolia trees before disappearing underground.

"So, do you actually trade with the Zora?"

Yasei's entire face lit up. "Absolutely, they're one of my favourite customers. You can always haggle with a Zora; unlike a few other people I know. They make coral earrings which fetch a good price and they can get abalone shell, silver scales, jasper and pearls from the ocean."

"And what do you give them in return?"

"My contact, Tilo, he loves Deku nuts, can't get enough of them. Anyway, he sells quite a lot of arrows too but obviously trees don't grow underwater and he needs iron ore, so that's where I come in."

"I suppose a trek to Kokiri Forest or Death Mountain might be one step too far even for them." She nodded. "Ironic that water dwellers are desperate for resources from the land and vice versa."

"That my friend, is the beauty of free trade."

We raised our water bottles in a toast, before I began hacking the crusty loaf into slices. Yasei carefully unwrapped the goat's butter and cheese, before shooing Kilton away. The manipulative hound whimpered until his master threw a juicy bone and he left us in peace.

As Yasei took a large bite of her sandwich, she pointed at the waterfall. "I've heard a rumour you can get to Zora's Domain through there. Would make my life easier, trying to do business with messages in bottles is not exactly efficient."

Squinting against the rising mist, I could not see any tunnels either side of the waterfall. _If anyone tried to leap in directly, surely, they would be swept away by the force of the water?_ I thought, ignoring Kilton's pleading whine. He had grown tired of his own meal and now wanted some of mine.

"Perhaps there might be a way to stop it?"

Yasei swung her legs from side to side. "I've heard folks call it the _Sleepless_ Waterfall, but then again… there's a Triforce tile up there and I'm pretty sure I can see an entrance."

"A Triforce tile?"

"Well, a lot of the races of Hyrule have allegiance to the Royal Family. Maybe it has something to do with that?"

"Maybe," I agreed. "I might just take a look."

"Well just be careful, it's slippery up there."

"Of course." Upon standing, I wiped the crumbs from my trousers and headed up the steepest pathway.

As it turned out, the pathway itself was not particularly narrow but Yasei's warning was well founded. Despite holding out both arms for balance, I had to jerk, pivot and spin to stop myself from falling. My shoes felt as if they hardly had any grip at all and the sheer drop below did little to help matters either. Still, the waterfall's roar gradually grew louder and I spotted the tile with three familiar golden triangles embedded in the earth directly opposite the fall.

I reached the inscription, pulling off the moss that covered it. "The flow of this waterfall serves the King of Hyrule. When the King slumbers, so too do these falls." I read out loud, none the wiser.

_Even out here I cannot escape him,_ I thought. _I wonder if it means the waterfall ceases to flow at night? _

Sadly, I knew we could not wait until then. This was frustrating, as from this distance I could clearly make out the hidden entrance Yasei had referred to behind the rushing waters. It was certainly an ingenious defence, extremely effective at keeping out unwanted visitors, but what if the Zora needed to get in? Perhaps Dr. Mizumi might know some of the answers. I vowed to introduce myself to the lakeside researcher once we reached Lake Hylia.

With my curiosity satisfied, it was high time I was getting back to Yasei. Except, now I noticed that she was already clambering with impressive speed to meet me. "I can see what you meant about that entrance," I shouted, but my voice was lost amongst the relentless crash of the waterfall. She tried to mouth something, her arms waving frantically. Kilton was barking, a wild look in his eyes. "Pardon? I cannot hear you." She pointed again trying to make herself understood. "What in Hyrule is the matter? Tek? Tek, what?"

_THUD! _

The ground shook, I fell onto my hands and knees, terrified the pathway was going to collapse. Out the corner of my eye, I could see yellow barbed legs and claws. I turned, coming face to face with one bloody, red eye. There was a flash of blue, before something heavy slammed into me and I toppled over the edge.


	14. Chapter 14

With an excruciating slap against my face and belly, I hit the river. The water swallowed me and rushed up to my nostrils, wrapping its chilly sting over my skin. This quickly transformed into an icy grip, digging into my wrists and squeezing my neck. Sodden clothes and boots pulled me down as bubbles floated away. I could see light up there, but my body was being dragged around at an alarming rate. How far had I been swept along? I could not be certain until a rather unpleasant burning sensation grew in my chest. This brought to my attention a rather dire fact. _Ah, I cannot breathe._

My survival instincts had seen me through many unfortunate situations, and this would be no different. I forced my arms to move and kicked. The river fought back; current determined to impede my escape. An invisible pressure crushed me. I clawed at the water, my lungs desire for oxygen becoming unbearable. Memories of plunging my head freely into the koi pond as a child came to mind. Watching thrashing red tails, trying to swim away from the invaders. Eyes bulging and blinking against the slimy green weeds. It had all been a game back then, seeing how long you could hold your breath. But right now, if I did not open my mouth soon my entire chest was going to burst.

Zora's River, however, did not care. As I came within a finger's grasp of the surface, it caught me and down I went again. With all sense of direction lost, I spiralled blindly into the increasing murk. I began to feel dizzy, my vision fading in and out with nothing but the water's susurration for company. _Is this to be my fate? I cannot drown here, Yasei would be furious, _I thought, before realising I had little choice in the matter.

But fate had other ideas as something hard slammed into me. I cried out, finding myself wedged between a relentless pounding at my back, and what appeared to be part of a fallen tree. Shocked at my unexpected saviour, I strangled the trunk and forced my head above the water's flow. Wet bark crumbled and I had to lunge upward, snatching at brittle branches only for them to break and fell back into the clutches of Zora's River. Somehow it was even colder than before and I gasped.

"Where are you, Ronri? Ronri!"

Kilton's barking had never been more welcome.

"Here," I tried to shout but coughed up more water instead. Regurgitation is never pleasant, especially whilst trying to suck in fresh air at the same time. As I fought to catch my breath, a frog croaked repeatedly, rather put out by the intrusion. _It is hardly my fault._ _As if I want to be stuck on a log with you!_ The loss of sensation in my arms was becoming slightly worrying. _If I lost my grip now…_ "I am here," I yelled.

At last, I could see them on the river bank.

"Ronri!" Yasei glanced between the trunk and the water; eyebrows deeply furrowed. "Okay…Okay," she repeated. "Don't move."

"I could not move if I wanted to," I admitted through chattering teeth, yearning more than anything to be out of this death trap of a ravine.

Yasei looped a rope about her waist and attached it to a nearby fence. She straddled the trunk, inching towards me. "I don't know what happened, tektites never venture near the waterfall; where did it come from?"

"T-T-Tektites?" I wheezed.

"A monster that lives in these parts, usually you can see them coming. I've never had a problem before. They actually taste quite good with a bit of extra salt-"

"Yasei, a little help?"

"Oh, right, sorry."

I groaned as my friend seized my arms and hauled me up. Undignified scrambling and clamping of thighs followed until we faced each other. I held onto her shoulders, making a determined effort to ignore the river still tugging at my feet.

"By the Goddesses, you're trembling. Are you okay? I'm not deliberately trying to kill you, honest."

"Did you know there were m-m-monsters here?"

"Maybe." Yasei winced. "But look at this way, at least you weren't attacked by octoroks. I mean, they spit rocks, nasty things. Really devious too, dive as soon as you get close." I scowled at her. "Don't be mad, there are monsters everywhere in Hyrule, and besides you got to see the waterfall, right?"

"I nearly d-d-drowned for the privilege."

"Don't be so dramatic." She took my hands in hers and began rubbing them. "You'll be fine. Not as if you're the first person to fall into a river and you certainly won't be the last. Anyway, can't hang about here, the Frog Eyes will go off. Although, if I could catch some fresh ones…" she said, spotting my croaking companion.

"This is hardly the t-t-time."

But the aggravated amphibian had already plopped into the water. "Aww." She pouted. "That would have been a nice little earner too."

Back on dry land, Kilton lay on top of me, licking at my face with his horrendous doggy breath.

"Stop that, I need to remove these confounded boots and you are not helping."

"He's keeping you warm, don't want to catch a cold, do you?" Yasei returned with my travel pack. She pushed the husky off and offered a blanket. "By the way, I couldn't find any spare boots in your stuff."

"That would be because I do not _own _another pair."

She gave a long sigh. "You brought one pair of shoes?"

"I did not expect to go swimming in them," I snapped, prising off my left boot with great difficulty. A steady stream of water vacated upon tipping, but it was in reasonable condition. It's twin on the other hand, had not been so lucky. The broken sole flip-flopped as I restrained myself from throwing the blasted thing into the river.

"I could strap it up to keep you going but, you're gonna need a cobbler to sort that out."

"This is ludicrous." I threw the sopping blanket onto the grass. "I never wanted to come in the first place. I am not cut out for this… this… travelling malarkey. Bumpy roads, monster attacks, drowning… Should have known better than to listen to you."

"Fine." Yasei stood sharply. "There's the path back to Castle Town. Head north, follow your nose, even you should be able to manage that. Come on, Kilton."

_Wait…What?_ I watched her return to the wagon. She did not look back, not even once.

"Just a friendly warning," she called from the driver's seat. "You won't reach the castle gates before nightfall, so watch out for stalchildren. You could always sleep in a tree, I guess."

"Sleep in a tree?"

"Oh, that's right, you wouldn't know." Her lips curled up at the corners. "Stalchildren are the undead, skeletons that rise from the ground and pounce on unwary travellers. Enjoy being chased until the sun comes up, have fun!"

"Stop!"

But Yasei left me coughing in a thick cloud of dust. _Unforgivable, _I fumed._ She still has my masks. _Now, soaked through, barefoot and without transportation, I was left to reflect on my current predicament. Except, it is so very difficult to think clearly when a flame of righteous indignation has been lit inside your gut._ I swear if she even thinks of selling them for a quick profit… Never have I met such an irrational, immature, irresponsible woman in all my life._

I wrestled off my shirt, which splattered as it hit the ground. A quick rummage through my belongings yielded a dry shirt and pair of trousers. One had to be grateful for small graces, but my muscles ached and eyelids drooped. Trying to muster the motivation to begin the long trek home was not forthcoming. _Maybe I could conjure a portal to Castle Town_, I thought. _Azamuku did say it was child's play after all. _

Sprawled out on the grass, I closed my eyes, trying to recall the mage's movements; his stance, any words uttered. My mind flinched; it did not want to go back there. Blurry images floundered in my head, like birds trying to escape. But why? There was nothing to be afraid of. I wanted to remember.

Steeling myself, I focused on my other senses. The petrichor of the earth after driving rain. Sweat and salty tears. _What else?_ Carter's heavy body and the stickiness of his blood. I ignored the spike of anxiety that set my heart racing. _What else?_ Music from a flute. _How did the flute get there? _

Finally, the pieces fell into place. I saw Azamuku's deft fingers plucking at the air. His tattoos glowing; strands of green magic opening a hole to another dimension with a purple starry sky. Then he pulled back his hood and with milky white eyes stared straight at me.

"You have forgotten your promise," he stated.

I shook my head. This was not how I remembered events. "I did make a promise, but this is a dream, is it not?"

He seemed to find this highly amusing. "Oh, is that what you think, Ronri Okane?" As he spoke, Azamuku stalked forward. His long grey robes trailed on the floor. "We made a contract, you and I, did you think I'd forgotten?"

"But I thought you were dead." I gulped. "The Light Spirits…"

"One man's soul for your help when the time comes. That time is near at hand, Ronri."

"What do you want from me?"

"You saw what the Goddesses did to us."

"Of course, but what can I do?"

The mage snaked an arm around my shoulders drawing me close. He seemed taller than I remembered. His silver hair, which used to be tatty as straw, now fuller and remarkably glossy. "The Sacred Realm grants incredible power to those that touch it, even over death. If your heart should desire our rebirth it shall be done."

"But my magic is woeful compared to yours. I have no idea how to control it and you want me to sneak under King Hyrule's nose and claim the Sacred Realm? That is-" A scream from behind made me freeze. "Impossible," I whispered. Another scream, this one cut short too, then another and another.

"Remember how we were snuffed out?" he pressed.

Suddenly, I wanted to crush my memories back into the box, but it was too late. They began to replay and nothing could stop them. The Interlopers struggling against the cursed light and one by one disappearing into white flakes of ash. They swirled above, before piercing Azamuku straight through the chest. He smiled, combining with the ashes; a roaring gale made the air around us pulse in waves.

The ashes transformed into an enormous skull with razor-sharp fangs.

"Didn't your friend ever tell you that the giant's mouth will open and devour you?" the skull bellowed in a chilling chorus.

"This is not real," I insisted. The dream had taken a terrifying turn.

"Keep your promise," the skull warned me.

I tried to run but my feet had grown roots. I clamped shaking hands over my ears. "Stay away."

But the skull did not. Its voices grew louder, "Keep your promise. Keep your promise. Keep your promise." The disturbing cries made my eardrums throb in pain.

"Make it stop. I will do anything, just make it stop."

"You know what to do. Find the Sacred Realm and take it. Is it not a simple task? Why, to someone like you, it should by no means be a difficult task."

"You keep saying that. What do you mean?"

"Very well, we will show you."

Enormous jaws opened wide. No chance to consider what this meant. Only time enough to watch the light die as the cavernous mouth snapped shut.


End file.
